DoaLS: Dream Fighters
by TheReigningPrincess
Summary: This is told by the kids mostly. Four years passed and they have lived in peace. Tyne's hurtful family is dead but there's someone else out there after them. Kara is kidnapped and Tyne and Kara are both at risk of near death and there's someone else after all the kids. How will they cope when things go wrong. And just how much can Zack cope with losing Kara before he breaks?
1. Chapter 1

_It's been four years since everything had ended with my father. Life had grown to be peaceful and we enjoyed it. The kids loved school but there was certain problems in school such as Lori's kids. She had an older son and twin daughters. The girls were a pain in the ass but he son wasn't so bad. He had his moments though. Rox was in year 12, Taya was year 11, Kara was year 9, Nicole was year 5, and Tahatan was year 1. Jeremy was only 3 so spent his time with Calley and she was pregnant again and I had just had twins the year before. It was all going great until one day when the kids were at school._

**Rox's P.O.V.**

"hurry Nix! We'll be late for school!" I called out. "why? It's not starting for another half hour!" she called out. "I wanna get there early." I said and Nix shrugged. "fine. Coming." she said and walked out. "bye mum!" I said and raced out the door. "don't forget to pick up your cousins!" mum called out. "yep!" I said and Nix waved as she left. "those kids are going up so fast." mum murmured. We ran off to auntie Tyne's house and Taya, Kara, and Tahatan were waiting for us. "hey!" I called out and they ran over and hugged me. "Bye mum!" they called out and auntie Tyne waved as we headed off for school.

We got to the school grounds and Mr. Flynn Aguilera was in the school grounds with his son Zane. Zane was the greatest guy in the world for me. I had a crush on him but he was the principles son, so I had my doubts. "hey!" I heard a voice call behind me. I froze and turned around to see Zabryna heading over. "don't freak me out. I thought you were those Pettigrew twins." I said. "soz. How are the kids?" she asked. "fine." I said and headed across the grounds. I kept my gaze away from Zane but I glanced over at him and he was watching me smiling to himself. Zabryna came over and tapped me. "someone's eying you off." she murmured. "shut up." I murmured. "morning kids." Mr. Aguilera said walking past us. "morning sir." we said. He went into his office and then I heard something. "well if it isn't miss baby." I turned around and Adelaide was standing there smirking. "you'd think being in her final year, she'd give up looking after her pathetic siblings and cousins." M'kaela said. They were Lorri's twin daughters. "shut up and leave me alone." I said and sent the others off to their class. "why? Worried you'll look like a baby in front of Zane and his two mates?" Addie said. "shut...the fucking...hell...up!" I growled and they looked at me. "or what?" M'kaela said and they smirked. I glanced out at the grounds and Zane and his two mates, Cole and Jay were watching me. I then noticed someone familiar behind them. I smirked and looked at them. "wait here." I said and ran off past the boys over to them. "dad!" I yelled and he looked at me. "what's up sweetie?" he said. "Lorri's daughters are annoying me. They're callin' me a baby cause I look after my siblings and cousins." I said and he frowned heading over. "oh look. She went to the safety of her daddy." Addie said. "she's such a baby." M'kaela nodded in agreement. "you two better leave my daughter alone!" he growled and they froze looking at him. "if she complains to me one more time I will be dealing with your family personally!" he snapped and they nodded. Dad turned around and walked over to me pulling me away from the others. "get to class and I'll see you later." he said. "what are you doing here?" I asked. "I have to fix up somethings here. I'll pick you lot up after school." he said and kissed my cheek. "love ya dad." I said and ran off to class where Zabryna was waiting for me. "nice move getting' ya dad." she murmured and I smiled as we went into the class room.

School went reasonably well but afterwards dad never showed up. Them mum pulled up in her black BMW 4WD. "hey mum. Where's dad?" I asked. "he had to do a job." She said and I sighed. "is he ever gonna be home for us?" I asked getting in the car with the others. "I hope so." She said and we pulled away and headed to auntie Tyne's house. We pulled up and the kids got out. "cya tomorrow!" Taya called as she, Kara, and Tahatan ran inside. We pulled away and headed home to see dad's work truck in the driveway. We got out and we walked in and he was packing somethings up. He looked over at Nix and I and we looked at him sadly and then headed to our rooms. He stood up and looked at mum. "what's wrong with those two?" he asked. "work. You're never here for them anymore, or that's how they feel." She said and he hugged her from behind gently. "I wish I was here for them more." He murmured and put his hands on her womb. "how's junior goin' anyway?" he asked. "oh fine." She said and kissed his cheek gently and he purred. We watched as dad finished packing. He came and said goodbye and then left. Nix and I were gonna miss him.

The next morning I turned up to school. Addie and M'kaela were talking to Zane, Jay, and Cole. Zabryna came and met me at the gates. We were talking when I stopped and looked around. "what's wrong?" Zabryna asked. "something isn't right." I said and looked around. "keep the kids together." I said and walked off. She took the kids to the covered area and Mr. Aguilera came over. "what's Rox looking for?" he asked as the other kids came over. "she's probably looking for her daddy." Addie said. "hey! You leave her alone! Dad's not here again!" Nix snapped and Mr. Aguilera held her back gently. "you two. Leave the kids alone." He said sternly and then looked at Zabryna. "no idea. She just said something wasn't right." She said and he nodded looking back over at me.

I walked around checking the area out and frowned when I didn't see anything. "strange. I know something is wrong." I murmured and started heading back when I was hit in the back. I fell forwards and Nix gasped. "Rox!" she screamed and went to run over when Zabryna grabbed her. "don't! it's too dangerous." She said and looked back at me. I got up and looked around but couldn't see anything. I ran back to the others and Nix hugged me. "I'm scared." She whispered and I grabbed my phone. "mum. Something's wrong at the school. Can you get up here now?" I said and then nodded and hung up. A minute later mum came racing up to the school. She slammed on the brakes and got out and walked over to us. "what happened?" she asked and I told her everything. "oh no." she murmured and looked around loading her machine gun. The other kids gasped and backed up. Kara whimpered running over and hugging her. "I want uncle Zack." She whispered. Mum gave Kara to me and went and checked out the area. After a while, she came back. "I can't see anything." She said and I sighed. "they probably left." I said and she nodded. She left and we went off to class.

At lunch we were about to head out to the field where we eat when we heard yelling. "nobody move or this school goes up in flames!" a voice snapped. Kara froze and I looked at her worried. "everyone go into the room!" they said and we did as they said. The teachers were in a second room and we were in another. I locked the room and looked at the kids. They were all freaking out including Zane and his mates. "they're gonna kill us all!" M'kaela said hugging Addie. "no they won't." Kara whispered. "how do you know?" Addie snapped. "they want me and mum. I thought he had left." She whimpered and I held Kara close. "who?" Kara looked at me. "mums uncle Draco." She whispered. "Draco? Why do I know that name?" I murmured. "he uncle Draco Cameron Lucius Annunziata." She said and I almost fell backwards. "he's the guy dad's been trying to find!" Nix said and I nodded. "then it's your fault he's here Kara!" Addie sneered. "hey! Leave my sis alone!" Tahatan growled glaring at her and she stopped. "hand over Kara and we'll leave!" the voice said. "never!" Mr. Aguilera said and he and the teachers walked out of the room. "you leave our kids alone!" the voice laughed darkly. "we warned you." He growled and then bullet's came out of nowhere. Mr. Aguilera, his wife, Mary Jane or as we called her, MJ, and three other teachers got away. The rest were shot dead or stabbed.

The kids were all freaking out more and I frowned. "everyone sit down and shut the hell up!" I snapped and they did just that. "trust me. In a situation like this, the last thing you do is panic." I said they nodded. We all sat down and M'kaela frowned. "and who put you in charge?" she snapped. "well, would you want to do it?" I asked and she shut up. "I didn't think so." I murmured. We sat there in silence and we didn't hear anything. Kara then screamed and held her head. We all jumped and looked at her. "what's wrong?" Taya asked running over. "stop it. Make them stop. It hurts." She whimpered softly. We all looked at each other confused. I looked outside and saw a blue light explode and sent a shockwave out but we couldn't feel it but then Kara screamed again. "she can feel the shockwave." I murmured and Taya gasped. "the necklace!" she hissed and I looked at Kara and she was crying. "get out of here!" Addie snapped. "it's her fault we're in this mess!" Tahatan growled. "leave my sis alone!" he snapped. "she's a failure." Addie murmured. "I'm not deaf y'know!" Kara snapped and pulled away from me and ran to the door. "I'm sorry. Tell mum and dad I love them. And tell uncle Zack I'm sorry." She said and opened the door and ran out. They sent out another big shockwave and Kara fell on the ground holding her head. A man in black came out and picked her up gently and walked off. "Kara!" I heard a voice yell. We ran out and auntie Tyne, uncle Fletch, and dad were on the roof watching. A voice laughed. "ya too late Tyne!" they growled and sent out an orange shockwave and she held her head. "you bastard!" she snapped and uncle Fletch held her close. Dad growled and jumped off the roof and ran after them but they disappeared too fast for him.

Dad turned around and glared at the kids. "who's damn fault is it that she left?!" he growled and everyone pointed to M'kaela and Addie. "you two bitches have been warned!" he said walking closer. Mum turned up and grabbed his arm. "they're going to court." She said and he had his hand holding tightly onto his axe. "they're damn lucky you said that." He hissed and auntie Tyne jumped off the roof sobbing. "you will pay for this!" she growled glaring at them both. We all ran over to our parents and hugged them crying. "I'm sorry I didn't protect her." I whispered. "it's not ya fault." uncle Fletch whispered holding me close. We were never going to forgive the twins for this and Mr. Aguilera came over with his wife. "I'm so sorry about this." He said and mum smiled slightly. "it's alright. I've got this covered." She whispered and he nodded and dad looked up. I could see the blood lust flash in his eyes. "she will be brought home." He murmured and mum saw the look in his eyes and held us all close. We had to find Kara before it was too late.

**Zane, Jay, Cole, Flynn, MJ, Adelaide, and M'kaela belong to me! I own my OC's from my other stories and Taya belongs to shegrathefluffycommander!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zacks P.O.V.**

It had been a week since Kara had been taken. I was devastated and wouldn't sleep. The morning of the court I was up early and sighed going downstairs. Cal was in the kitchen cleaning. "you're up early." I murmured. "yeah. I was getting some things sorted for the court." She said and I nodded. We got our stuff sorted and then headed up to get the kids. We then headed off to the court room where all the school kids were waiting. Tyne was talking to Marcus and Rohan and their kids came over and waited with us. Lori was in the corner of the room with her three kids. Johnathon was her oldest child. We waited around till we were told we could go in.

We walked in and sat down. "all rise for the honorable Judge James Kobayashi." Rohan said and we all stood up. He walked in and sat down and we all sat. "this court is now in session." He said. "your honor. Permission to bring the accused forward?" Marcus asked. "of course." He said nodding. Marcus brought Adelaide and M'kaela up to the front. "if you would start the questioning." James said. "of course. Now, were you two the ones who caused Kara to give herself up to her mothers murderous, killing, un-caring uncle?" he asked calmly. The two of them looked at each other. "no." Addie said and Marcus frowned. "were you?!" he growled glaring at them. "I was told by the other kids in the school and by her family you two did." He snapped and they looked down. "we may have said somethings to upset her." M'kaela said slowly. "did she ever do anything to hurt you both?" he asked sternly. "no." they said and he frowned. "to hurt your family?" they both shook their heads slowly. "unbelievable. You have no clue what those two families have been through do you?!" he growled and stepped away. "your honor, I'd like to hand over to Kara's uncle. I think he has a few things to find out." He said. "of course." He said and he sat down and I walked over.

They looked at me worried and I sighed. "have I warned you about messing with my family before?" I asked calmly and they looked at each other and then back at me and nodded. "have you changed?" I asked. "no sir." They said softly. "and you made her leave because she's not important or annoying or whatever?!" I growled slamming my fist on the desk. "yes sir." They murmured. "honestly, I should kill you both!" I hissed and Calley came up behind me and lent over. "don't do that" she whispered and I glared at them both. James sat back watching me. "do you have any idea what problems she has?!" I snapped. "no. we didn't know she had problems." Addie said. "well, she likes to be with the family because she hates people! She can't stand bein' around them! You wanna know why?!" they nodded. "cause of he mum's father and his men that hurt her at such a young age! She was forced to be left with a friend when she was very little cause her mum had to leave her!" I growled. I could feel my anger growing. "so you're saying that this girl has been abused as a young girl and has been kidnapped by her mothers uncle?" James asked and I nodded. "yes your honor. That's exactly what I'm sayin'." I murmured. "hmm. That's interesting. I'm calling a 30 minute adjournment for lunch. Mr. Zielinski, I would like to talk to you." he said and I nodded.

We walked out to his office and we sat down. "so this uncle. He's still causing problems?" he asked and I looked at him. "yes. But what do you mean still?" I asked and he sighed pulling out a folder. "I've been dealing with Tyne's family for years. I thought her uncle was gone so I never thought much about it." He said and I sighed. "look, if you charge those kids I won't get really annoyed with anyone." I said and he nodded. "I'll get my best girl on the job to help find Kara as well. She's already heading here." He said and I nodded. After the half hour, we went back d he charged them. His phone then rang and he smiled. "Mr. Zielinski, she's here." He said d I smiled. "who is?" Colley asked looking at me worried. "the girl he's got to find Kara." I said and she sighed. The double doors swung open and a person wearing a black cloak with swords and guns walked in. Taya gasped ducking behind Shihzuka who held her behind him. Tahatan held onto Fletch as Tyne had the twins. Roc and Nix got behind Cali and I watching her closely. "nice to see you again." James said. "you too." She said and looked over at the girls. "so they caused Kara to leave hm?" she said and James nodded. "why do I know that voice?" Tyne murmured and Fletch shrugged. "I believe you would remember Tyne?" James said and she nodded. "course. I looked after Kara for some time and we always talked." She said pushing her hood back. Her black hair fell down as she glanced at Tyne who smiled putting the twins down. "Lexie!" she said racing over hugging her tightly. Taya smiled following her with Tahatan. "you'll find Kara right?" Taya said softly looking up at her. "yep. No one messes with my best friends family." She said and looked up at us smiling. "look, I didn't realise it was you, so just be cautious. I'd hate to think you got hurt as I wouldn't want that to happen." I said and she nodded.

"do you remember Shihzuka? You left for Italy shortly after you met him." Tyne asked and she smiled. "yeah I remember him." She said softly. Taya looked at Shihzuka who was staring at Lexie. She giggled running over to him climbing up him. "someone loves Lexie." She inspired in his ear and he shook his head and looked at her. "hey! Don't say that!" he said and she laughed jumping off him and over to Tyne. "can't get me. Mum's protecting me." She said smiling. "I'll get you later." He said pulling his jacket on and heading out of the room. Taya frowned following him cautiously. "where are you going?" she asked as he got on his ATV. "just for a drive." He said and she crossed her arms. "are you trying to avoid Lexie? Just cause you love her?" she asked. "what?! No, she's busy so I'll leave her to do her job." He said and Taya giggled. "just make sure you get her before her brother does." She said and he cut the engine and looked at her. "who?" he asked. "Brett and his best friend AJ. Ruthless killers and on my death list." Lexie said walking out and up behind Taya and Shihzuka nodded. She pulled her hood on and took off and I sighed praying she'd get Kara back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

I looked at Taya who looked at me. "you wanna come don't ya?" I asked and she nodded. "alright. Get on." I said and she smiled climbing on behind me. "don't get hurt!" mum called out and I smiled. "yes mum." I said and took off away from the court house. I sped up taking off down a dirt road heading out of the main part of Chuggington. Taya held onto me tightly and I smiled. I had missed her and hadn't got a lot of time with her. I saw something race past me and I slowed down. "what was that?" Taya whispered and I shrugged. "I'm not sure but I'm gonna find out." I said softly and she nodded fighting her grip on me. I kept driving when I heard a gun fire and then something hit us and we went flying. I hit the ground and looked up to see my ATV hit Taya before rolling off her. "Taya!" I yelled pulling myself up. "Shihzuka. I can't move." She whimpered looking at me. I went to go over to her when someone grabbed me and then a guy dropped down grabbing Taya. "what's the big idea?! You just hurt my sister!" I growled. "you're not supposed to be here. Our boss will be really annoyed when she finds out you were in our area." He hissed. "hey! What the fucking hell have you done?!" I heard a females voice say from behind us. "boss, these two kids were in your area. They aren't supposed to be so do we have them killed?" he said as a person came out in a black cloak. She looked in Taya's direction and gasped. "what did you do to her?!" she said running over and snatching Taya off the men. "we shot them. The ATV hit her and rolled off." one guy said. "you realize her mother is gonna be so pissed when she finds out what you did! And it'll be my fault!" she snapped. The guy looked at her confused. "get back to the building and I will deal with you lot in a meeting in 10 minutes!" she snapped and they nodded running off.

She turned and faced me. "god I'm so sorry about that. But don't worry, I'll fix Taya up for you." She said and I frowned. "and you know us how?" I asked and Taya looked at her pushing the girls hood back and smiled. "Lexie." She said softly as Lexie held Taya closer. "they were your men?" I asked and she nodded. "this is my area for when we're hunting." She said and I nodded. "are you alright to walk?" she asked. "um, I don't know." I said and she walked over and put her arm around me supporting me. "alright, you should be able to make it back if you lean on me." She said and I nodded. We headed off back towards some trees till we got to a huge fence. We went in and there were buildings in the area and hundreds of men going around. She took us to a building and into a room and started to fix Taya up and then me.

Afterwards she went out and took us into an office where the men were. I followed her closely keeping Taya on my back. "boss, why did you let them off the hook? They came into your grounds." One said. "because they were just driving. They did nothing to the place. Besides, they are my best friends kids! I'm not hurting them!" she snapped. You will only hurt people if I give you permission!" they frowned eyeing her. "you're going soft." One said and she glared at him. "oh really?" she said disappearing. She reappeared grabbing him and slamming him against a wall. "am I just? You wouldn't have a clue and if I had, I wouldn't be going after Kara." She hissed and he nodded. She let go of him and walked off. I looked at Taya smiling and she giggled. "don't mess with Lexie." She whispered and I nodded. We then heard something out the front and we went out and mum walked in. "oh thank goodness your okay!" she said hugging us both. "yeah. Lexie fixed us up." I said and she sighed softly.

We went and sat down and Taya went off to find Lexie. "you do love Lexie don't you?" mum said and I sighed. "I didn't think I did but I swear the minute she touched me when we were heading here my heart stopped. I've never felt this way about anyone." I said and she smiled. "there is a first for everything." She said and I nodded. We then heard Taya scream and we ran out to see her tied up and blood on the ground. "Lexie." Taya whispered. "Lexie did this? That can't be right." Mum said cutting Taya free and she whimpered holding mum. "she's gone. He attacked her from nowhere then left with her. She couldn't get away from him." She said and mum growled. "let me go after them. You look after Tanya." I said and mum nodded as I ran out.

I ran off and started up my ATV and raced off. I raced off to see a truck ahead of me drive off. I growled softly speeding up. I kept up with it but kept to the trees so they wouldn't see me. They headed off to another building and pulled up opening the back of the truck. They pulled Lexie out who was bleeding badly. "sorry to take you in such a horrible way." A guy said smiling. "as if you meant to take me nicely!" she snapped. "but you will want to work with me or two people in your family die." He said handing her a file and she gasped looking at it. "you can't kill them!" she said and he laughed. "yes I can. Do as I ask or it's lights out for those two." He said. "how about lights out for you?!" I snapped dropping down on him. He growled pushing me off. I punched him in the face and he flew back. I walked over glaring at him. "you don't hurt anyone in this family." I hissed before slamming him into a wall. He fell down unconscious and I walked off. "thanks for the help." She said softly and I smiled. "no problems. But I think we need to fix you up now." I said and she nodded. I stopped the bleeding and put something on it to help it and she smiled sitting up. "you're amazing. You're just like ha mum. Unstoppable when it comes to fighting." She whispered and I smiled. "it was nothing rea…" I was saying when I stopped as she kissed my cheek. I looked at her and she smiled softly at me. "I think I love you." She said and I smiled. "that makes the two of us then." I said. We sat there in silence for a while. "we better get back home." I said eventually and she nodded getting up.

We were heading off when we heard something behind us. We turned around and a little girl came running out holding a baby. "mama!" she said and Lexie smiled. "Jakkie!" she said grabbing the girl tightly. "she's ya….. daughter?" I asked. "yeah." Lexie said looking up at me. I looked away sadly and then she gasped. "but I'm not married! Brett got me pregnant with Jakkie and then AJ got me pregnant with Jayden which is the baby." She said and I sighed. "oh okay." I said relieved that was the case. She smiled looking back at the kids. "Can you take Jak if I take Jay?" she asked and I nodded. She took Jay and I picked Jak up heading off. I got them onto my ATV and headed off back for the building where mum and Taya were waiting for us to get back. We got back and went inside the building as mum ran over hugging us both tightly. Mum eyed us both and smiled. I could tell she knew what had happened between us. She grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. "Zuka, not that I think you would do this but if you and Lexie are going to stay together, then you are going to have to work hard to keep her with you." She said and I frowned. "why? What's wrong?" I asked. "she's been with a lot of guys in her life and every time she gets with one, they destroy her life and leave. They treat her as if she's a door map, wreak her life and leave her broken. By the time she's fixed her life back, someone else comes along and does the same thing." She said and I gasped. "and I don't think I'll ever trust another boy again." I hear Lexie say as she came up behind me. I looked at her and took her hands gently. "I won't do that. I'll prove it to you. Please?" I asked and she shook her head. "please? I'll keep asking till you say yes." I said firmly and she smiled slightly. "alright. But only because you are Tyne's son and I'd trust her kids. And cause I'm gonna save you the bother of continually asking." She said and I smiled pulling her against me. "I'll prove it to you. You are more important than how they treat you." I said and she smiled. "yes! I knew You two would get together!" Taya said smiling and I shook my head. "when will you leave to find Kara?" mum asked. "in a week so I can get the stuff ready." She said and mum nodded as we headed off.

**Lexie's P.O.V.**

As the days passed, I trained harder every time. I was in a room one morning fighting against Tyne so I actually had a moving opponent. After a while I stopped feeling someone watching us. I turned around and nothing was there. "was someone watching us?" I asked and Tyne shrugged. "I thought so but no ones there." She said and we kept going. We then stopped getting the same feeling. We turned around and still noting was there. We frowned going out of the room looking around before going back into the room. We took our fight stance when we heard giggling. "alright. Someone is watching us." I said and Tyne nodded. We felt something grab each of us and we froze and then spun around. Taya had hold of Tyne and Shihzuka had me. Jakkie came out from behind Shihzuka giggling. "what are you guys doing?" Tyne asked. "we were bored so we thought we'd come have some fun with you and mum." Taya said and I smiled shaking my head. "crazy children." I murmured and Zuka frowned. "only those two are. I was just….. um…. Supervising." He said and Taya giggled. "you said we should do it!" she said and Tyne chuckled. "oh really?" she asked and Taya nodded. Zuka smiled holding me tighter. "okay, so maybe I gave them a bit of help to do this." He said and Tyne smiled.

They sat down watching us and then we heard the doors open. "hey how's your training going Lexie?" Zack asked walking in with Fletch. "oh alright." I said and he smiled. Fletch walked over hugging Tyne tightly. Tahatan ran over climbing on Taya's lap. Calley came in a minute later with Rox, Nix, Jeremy, and Tyne's twins in their capsules. "so no major problems then?" Cal asked and I shook my head. "not really." I said and she smiled. "Have you seen the news?" she asked. "no we haven't." Tyne said and Fletch looked at Cali. "What's wrong?" he asked and Cal looked at them. "you didn't see the news?" she asked and Zack and Fletch shook their heads. "well, Draco's got Kara but he said she's going to be able to destroy the city." She said and Zack growled. "she won't! He will never get away with doing this!" he snapped and Tyne hugged him gently. "we'll get her back." She said and he nodded slowly. "we better. I don't want anything to happen to my baby princess." He said holding her gently and Tyne nodded. "I might head of now then. Sounds like this needs to be sorted." I said and Tyne nodded. I headed out of the building towards the truck when Zuka grabbed my hand pulling me behind the building. He pulled me against him kissing me passionately. I kissed him back holding him close. He pulled away after a while nuzzling me gently. "be careful alright?" he said and I nodded. "I'll be waiting for you. And I'll look after the kids as well." He said an I smiled. "thanks Zuka. And I'll be back trust me." I said and he nodded. I went off and go in the truck and we drove off for Draco's hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexie's P.O.V.**

I arrived at a huge warehouse and looked around seeing a whole heap of men walking around guarding the place. I got out pulling my cloak on and sneaking into the place undetected. I got onto the warehouse and we found our way around to some rooms where we split up. I dropped down into the room and snuck out heading for where Kara's roost was. I got to the room and she was sitting on her bed crying. I opened the door and walked over to her. "Kara it's okay. I'll get you out o here." I said and she looked up at me. "Lexie!" she said hugging my neck. "he's a monster. I don't want to stay here." She whimpered as I held her tightly and took her put. We met up with the other men who had been searching for Draco." Well, we found him but he's really dangerous." One said and I nodded heading for his office. Kara tightened her hold on me as I watched him. I gulped seeing him watching some security cameras. "I can't get us all out of here and defeat him." I said. "then don't." a voice hissed and we all froze. Something black flashed past us and into Draco's office. My radio crackled and then I heard Tyne. "Lexie! Zack's headed for your direction. He just snapped!" she said and I looked down at the office seeing a figure. "I think he already arrived." I said and she gasped.

The figure walked towards Draco slowly. "you messed with the wrong family." He hissed and Draco looked at him. "really? You can't stop me." Draco said and he pushed his hood back. "oh it's you? The uncle Kara keeps whining for. The one who's supposedly able to get her back to her family." He said and Zack growled throwing his axe at him and it pinned Draco against the wall. "yes that's me and you will **not** mess with my family!" he snapped and Draco eyed him. I could see the blood lust had control of him by this stage. Zack laughed darkly getting closer to him. "oh but you chose to mess with me. And of all the kids, you took the one that hates you so bad and comes to me when she's upset. The one that I will **NEVER** lose in my life!" he roared punching him. "but never the less, you will learn eventually to never mess with **my** Kara!" he pulled out his axe and Draco fell. "you think you can just walk in here and defeat me?!" Draco said and Zack frowned. "no I don't think I can. I **know** I can." He snapped bringing his axe down on his back. Draco howled but before he could do anything Zack brought his axe down on him again. A mass of armed men ran in and in a matter of minutes they were dead and Zack's axe was dripping blood. He looked at Draco and hit him with his axe again seeing him unconscious.

Kara whimpered wanting to get to him. "no. He won't be safe for sometime." I said and Kara shook her head. "uncle Zack!" she called and he looked up at us. He got back to where we were and snatched her from me holding her close putting his axe on his belt. "it's alright baby. I've got you." He said softly and she sighed holding him. I looked at him confused and he smiled. "I've got my blood lust under control now." He said and I smiled. "that's good. Now let's get outta here." I said an he nodded. We all left and headed back to the others. Zuka ran over when we got back hugging me. I smiled leaning into him. Tyne ran over hugging Zack and Kara. "my baby girl." She said softly and Kara hugged her. She walked over hugging Fletch tightly. He smiled nuzzling her. "that's the last time you ever go to school without some adult with you." He said and Kara smiled. The kids raced over hugging her. Called smiled watching them and Kara came over hugging her. Once she finished, Zack knelt down. "Kara. Come here." He said and she smiled racing into his arms snuggling up against him. "we're all gonna move into one big house. I'm not leaving." Zack said standing up keeping her close and Tyne nodded. "good idea. I like that idea a lot." She said and Zack smiled. "good. Cause if you said no, it'd happen anyway." He said and Kara giggled. "as long as you keep me safe and I get to stay with you." She said softly. "course you will. I'm not losing you again." He said nuzzling her gently.

We all went inside and sat down talking for the rest of the time and Kara played around with the kids sticking close to Zack. She may have been fourteen but she was still easily scared by these things but with Taya helping to protect her she was alright with the kids….. and Tahatan did his best try and protect his sisters. All the kids helped protect each other but Zack was Kara's ultimate protector and as far as Tyne was concerned, always would be. But none of us had problem with that cause we'd have Zack to answer to if we did have a problem with it and we weren't gonna argue with Zack when it came to him protecting Kara but something had us worried. What had Draco done to Kara in the time he had her. She was unsettled a lot and we were worried about it. Tyne took her to doctors and people like that but they couldn't find anything wrong which made her wonder what he had done to her in the time he had her.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Time passed and it soon got to the first week of December and the yearly street parade was on again. We had done the place up nicely and it looked great. We cleaned up getting the place tidy for that night. All the kids were excited about the parade and couldn't wait for it to start…all except Kara. But we were so busy working that we never took much notice of it. She'd always been quiet so it seemed normal for her. But we should've known better.

The night finally arrived and we headed off. Kara's class was going to be doing some songs as entertainment so she headed off to meet up with her class while we looked around the place. We had been walking along when I saw Rox watching something. I looked over and saw Zane talking to a little kid. "watching your 'dream lover' hm?" I asked looking at her and she nodded and then frowned. "but what's Tahatan doing over there?" she asked and I looked closer and saw him over there talking. "I don't know." I said as we kept walking. Tyne came over leaning on my back. "Taya would like you to go and watch him as she's worried and so am I." she whispered and I nodded going into the shadows. I got over there and listened carefully. "your cousin is dangerous. So is your sister." Zane said. "which cousin? Jerry, Nix, or Rox?" he asked. "Rox and Kara." Zane said and Tahatan frowned crossing his arms. Jeremy walked over standing next to Tahatan. "Rox isn't dangerous. And neither is Kara." He said and Tahatan nodded. "really? Well, just watch and see. Kara won't last the night without destroying something. Trust me Jerry. Your sister is a murderer." He said and they frowned. He then grabbed the two of them and pushed them against the wall. "not a word about this to anyone understand?!" he murmured and they nodded. He dropped them and kicked them before walking off. I growled grabbing them both and walking back to the others. Rox was staring at Zane shocked and horrified.

"that's the last time I trust him!" she said and I smiled. "good girl." I said and she giggled. Tahatan got away walking off. "hey you!" he snapped and Zane looked at him. We stopped and looked over at him. Tahatan punched him hard and I smiled. He may have been little but he had been with Fletch a lot and had trained with him sometimes so he had got really strong for his age. "no one disrespects my family in public like that!" he snapped and walked off back to me. "you showed him huh?" I asked and he nodded. "do you think daddy saw me?" he whispered and I shrugged. I looked over and Tyne turned around trying not to smile and Fletch was smiling. "I think both mummy and daddy saw but I don't think they mind." I said and he smiled running over to Fletch. Fletch grabbed him holding him close to him. "turning out just like me. perfect." He said. "and I'll become you!" Tahatan said smiled. "a pain in the ass." Tyne and I both said and then laughed. "keep talking you two. But if that is the case, then you're in for shit loads of trouble!" he said walking off and we looked at each other. "he's right." Tyne murmured. "that's what worries me." I said as we walked off. we headed back to the area and the stage was set up and people were coming over to watch. Everyone sat down but I stayed standing up watching out.

It was then that I heard something going on back stage. "why not? You've done it before!" the teachers voice came. someone said something softly but I couldn't tell who said it or what they said. "you will do it. End of story!" the teacher said. I then heard someone call my name. "uncle Zack!" Kara yelled. I turned around and she was standing there in a black sequin dress with a red satin ribbon around her waist and one in her hair. That wasn't the problem though but this was the last thing I wanted to see. My baby princess crying. I gasped running over and she jumped into my arms. "don't let them make me." she begged as her teacher came out. "what did you do to Kara?!" I growled. "nothing. She just has to sing tonight." He said. "no!" Kara whimpered holding me tighter. Tyne saw us and headed over towards us and I pulled away. "leave her alone!" I hissed and Tyne stopped. "you can't force her to do something she doesn't want!" I snapped turning to the teacher. "well, she's fourteen fucking years old! She needs to learn to keep herself under control!" he said and I growled. "she has to learn she can't run off to her uncle crying everytime she doesn't get her way!" he said. "what did you just say?!" I roared and Calley pulled me back. "settle down." She whispered before looking at the teacher. "look, that's not true. Kara goes to him when she's scared like now. She's scared of people and to be honest she's got the hardest life of all of us. we can stand being around people. She can't. life is full of people and she's doing an extremely good job so far." Calley said calmly. I was surprised at how calm she was. "so damn well leave her the fuck alone!" she growled and I smiled. "now that's what I expected." I murmured.

The teacher nodded and walked off defeated. I walked over to the others and looked at Tyne. "sorry I snapped at ya." I said softly. "it's fine. I get that you want to protect her." She said smiling as she hugged me. I sat down holding Kara close to me and Calley and Tyne sat either side of me. Then was saw a guy nearby watching us. Kara looked at him and growled softly. We were about to start the concert when he came onto the stage. "give Kara to me and no one get's hurt!" he snapped and Fletch got up going over to him. "listen carefully cause I'm only gonna say this once. No one touches my family! especially not when you want to take Kara away from us!" he snapped. "leave him to me dad." Kara said pulling away from me. we watched carefully as she walked over to him. "you're making a big mistake Kara." He said smirking. "no. you are Ray." She said giggling softly. "I'm able to use my true power." She said raising her hands. She smiled as her dress went black as did her hair go from brown to black. The sky went stormy overhead as lightning flashed. We watched shocked and the guy suddenly looked worried.

"I'll go easy on you." she said smirking. The lightning flashed getting worse and then a huge fight broke out. It went on with Ray running at her but she'd just send out a blast sending him back. After a while she sighed. "I'll just finish you off." she said. She raised her hands before directing the lightning at Ray. It hit him and he fell down. She walked over and smiled sending a blast of power through him and it exploded. He went limp and she smiled walking off. She changed back looking around at the mess before she blacked out. I ran over and grabbed her holding her close to me. we looked up at Tyne who was shocked. "well that was surprising." She murmured walking off. "hold it Tyne!" Fletch snapped. "what the fucking hell was that all about?" he asked. "nothing you can do about it." She said looking at us. "she will eventually learn to hide them." She said and I growled. "how long for?! She can't handle this much power!" I snapped and she sighed. "she will but she might…..um…" she murmured when Kara stirred slightly. She sat up and looked around and then gasped before running off. "she might run off." she whispered and I watched Kara disappear. Fletch held Tyne tightly and Calley took me into her arms. The kids stayed close by us. "we'll get her back." Calley whispered. "we can't. she won't listen to us adults." Tyne sobbed. "but she has to!" Taya whimpered grabbing her. "would she listen to another Chuggineer who wasn't a family related person?" a voice said and we turned around and Brewster was standing there. "I guess so." Tyne whispered. "be careful kiddo." I murmured and he nodded going off. I looked at Tyne sadly and she sighed leaning onto Fletch. I knew Brewster wouldn't let me down but I hoped I would be right.

**I only own my OC's and Ray!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Brewster's P.O.V.**

I went into my house where Wilson and Koko where waiting. "so what did you talk to Zack and the others about?" Wilson asked. "Kara ran off but she won't listen to adults form the family in this situation so I offered to go because I'm not related and I'm a Chuggineer and she's training which means she might listen to me." I said and Koko smiled. "can we go to?" she asked and I scratched my head thinking. They walked over leaning one on each side. "please?" they begged looking at me and I sighed. "oh alright." I said and they smiled. "yes! Adventure time here we come!" Wilson said walking off. "um Wilson?" Koko said and he looked at her. "aren't you forgetting something?" she asked and he frowned thinking. "ahh…no?" he said slowly. "we need to pack stuff for the trip!" I said and he smiled. "oh! Sorry!" he said and we laughed walking off.

We all packed and got it into my car. We got in and headed off for the docks. I had a tracker and set it to find Kara. It said she was way off and I frowned wondering how she managed to get that far in a day. "how can a girl get that far so fast?" Wilson asked. "I don't know. I was just thinking that but one thing I know is that Kara can do anything she wants when she's desperate." I said and they nodded. "so what's she like?" Koko asked. "um, nice? She's Tyne's daughter, fourteen, brown hair, bright green eyes like Tyne, hates people so bad. She can't stand them. They scare her." I said and Wilson smiled. "oh sounds like some fun." He said and I glared at him. "Wil, don't even think about trying to freak her out! She and Tyne have major trouble from Tyne's uncle and Zack will crush you if you dare do anything to his baby princess." I said and Wil looked at me. "baby princess?" he asked. "yes. She used to pretend to be a princess and she and Zack were close so she was always his baby. Then she became his baby princess." I said and he nodded. "but **don't** freak her out on purpose!" I said firmly and Koko smiled. "we won't." she said softly and then glared at Wil. "right Wilson?!" she said firmly and he giggled. "yeah alright. I won't do anything to freak her out." He said and I sighed. "good." I said as we pulled up at the docks. We got out and on a ship setting off for where Kara had gone.

We sailed for a few days heading towards America. She had been there for days so I figured she must have been staying there. We docked late one evening and got off the ship. I looked around and there was a forest area nearby. Wilson gulped stepping behind me. "you go first." He said softly and I rolled my eyes. "already there!" Koko called out from up a tree. We walked over looking up and she looked over the area. "hey! There's are some huts over there!" she said jumping down landing on top of me and Wilson. She giggled getting up and we walked off towards where she had seen it. We were getting close to it when I heard something in the bushes. We froze looking around and Wilson got behind me again. "what are you doing here?" a voice asked and I frowned. "Kara?" I asked looking over towards where it came from. "who sent you after me?" she said. "no one. I offered to come to find ya." I said and she looked out from behind some trees and eyed us. "look, we're not gonna hurt ya." I said and she didn't move. Koko walked over slowly putting her hand out. "c'mon. I know they're boys but they won't hurt you." she said and Wilson frowned. "what's that supposed to mean?!" he sapped and Kara looked at him and Koko took her hand gently. "c'mon. we'll help you." she said pulling her over towards us. "would you trust Brewster more because he's a Chuggineer?" she asked and Kara shrugged. "maybe. Does uncle Zack trust him?" she asked and Wilson nodded. "he trusts all of us." he said and she sighed. "alright but I can't go." She said and we looked at her. "mama!" I heard a voice call and we turned around and a girl came out. "who's that?" Wilson asked. "that's Wendy. She was lost with her two brothers." She said and Wendy ran over. "trouble! Big trouble! Big people trouble!" she said and Kara froze before running off and we followed.

We stopped after a while and she was where all the huts where. "what's going on Kara?" I asked and she sighed grabbing my hand and pulling me off. she pulled me up a cliff and to the edge pointing out towards a big clearing and there were people there. "who are they?" I asked. "I don't know and I don't care but they want me and the kids. I overheard one conversation and they were talking about uncle Draco and what he wanted them to do." she whimpered holding her head. "I lost them and came here but they keep finding me!" I looked at her kneeling down in front of her. "Kara it's alright." I said taking her hands gently. "trust me. I told Zack I would find you and bring you back and that's what I'm gonna do." I said and she looked at me worried. I picked her up gently looking back at the men who were moving closer to the area. I walked back to the other two who were with the kids. "mama, Max and Hudson are scared we're gonna get caught by them." Wendy said and Kara whimpered and I held her tighter. "you won't. not with us three here now." I said and she nodded slowly as we got back to the camp. There were a few young adults and then the three kids. "alright Wil, you take the kids and Koko and Kara take a few of the adults. I'll get the men away from here." I said and they nodded. I put Kara back on her feet and looked at her. "you'll be alright okay? your goin' to be a Chuggineer and we don't let things like this get to us. if Zack was here, he'd believe you'd be able to get through this." I said and she sighed nodded. "so I'll come check on you when they're gone." I said and she smiled slightly. "alright." She said softly and we went off in out different ways.

I headed towards where they were and hid. I looked around at the men and then gasped hearing a voice I knew. "are you sure the girl is here?" one of the men asked. "yes I'm sure! I got a tracker set to find Kara. And where Kara is, are the kids you want!" the person said walking out. "If you say so Zane." He said as they kept walking. "once I prove to my dad that this girl is dangerous, then they won't allow them at the school." He said smirking. "what about Rox? She's not a murderer." One guy said. "no. but it was fun saying so. And it'll make things hard on the family if she does actually kill someone. Preferably Kara and get her out of peoples way." Zane said and I growled softly. I ran off and the men saw the movement and they split up. Some coming after me and others just scanning the area. I ran off and into a cave to wait till the men had passed. I then heard something and Wilson tumbled into the cave followed by the kids who were having more fun watching Wilson go around and not thinking about the problem. I smiled shaking my head. "sorry Brew. Just getting away from the men." He said and I put my finger to my lips and he gasped. "sorry!" he whispered and I rolled my eyes. "keep against the wall." I whispered and he nodded getting the kids down and against the wall. Koko the bolted in with twice as many as she started with. "what happened?" I asked softly and she sighed. "Kara apparently ran off because she freaked out and almost lost control of her powers. I then had to get them all out of the area because of the men." Koko said and I looked outside as the men looked around for us. "you mean she's out there still?!" I asked and she shrugged. "Brewster." I heard a voice say softly and I turned around. I flicked on a flashlight and saw Kara coming towards me. "you're safe!" I said as she collapsed on the ground at my feet. "one got me." she said taking her hand off her waist where it was bleeding badly. I pulled her up against me leaning against the wall as I heard some men heading towards the cave. We all held our breath as they looked around. "what about this cave? They could be in here." One said looking in the entrance. I held Kara closer before pulling some of the others she had been with and Koko closer. Wilson had the rest of the kids keeping them down and quiet. "no! we don't have time for looking in caves! Just get moving!" Zane ordered and they walked off.

I sighed softly and the others ran over to where I was. "is mama gonna be alright?" Max asked and I nodded lying her on my lap. Koko came over and started to fix up her wound. She winced at the pain gripping my jacket tighter. "there you go. All done." Koko said after a while and I stood up and went to put Kara down. "no!" she whimpered holding me tighter. "they'll get me again." I sighed keeping her there. "no they won't. we're going back home." I said and she shook her head. "why not?!" Wilson asked shocked. "I'm to dangerous! Didn't you see the mess from the fight?!" she said and he nodded. "I saw the mess alright. But they're your family. they'll help you." he said and Koko nodded. "Wilson's right. They'll help you get through this. Taya was upset when you ran off. she's always helped you and it's not going to stop." She said and Kara sighed. "alright. I'll go back." She said and we smiled heading off. we got back on the ship and headed back for Chuggington. Wilson kept the kids entertained on the trip and Koko and I looked after the others. Kara sat up at the end of the ship staring out at the water. "do you think she's alright?" Koko asked looking at her worried. "we'll check with Zack and Tyne but she's probably just shocked." I said and she nodded slowly. "but I'll go talk to her to make you feel better." I said and she smiled. "thanks Brew." She said and I smiled walking over to Kara. I leaned on the edge looking at the water not saying anything. She looked at me and then back at the water. I sighed softly looking at her. "Kara, I want the truth. Are you alright?" I asked eventually and she shook her head. "what's wrong?" I asked. "what if he doesn't want me now that I've got all this?" she asked. "who? Zack?" I asked and she nodded. "don't be stupid. Zack will want you right by him till you're ready to take on the world. No matter how much power you have." I said and she looked at me. "take on the world?" she asked and I nodded. "well, maybe not take on the world but if Zack continues to help you, you'd probably be able to take on most of the world." I said and she smiled slightly. "so stop worrying about all that." I said hugging her gently and she nodded.

We got back to Chuggington a few days later and we headed to Tyne's house where they were all staying now. I got out of my care with Koko and Wilson. Kara got out looking worried. "didn't I say not t worry?" I said taking her hand and she nodded slowly and we headed towards the house. "Kara's home!" Taya yelled from inside and I looked at the others. "stay there Kara." I said pulling away from her and the three of us moved back. "why do I have to stay here?" she asked. "just wait." I said and the front door burst open and raced out the door grabbing Kara. Kara gasped as she fell down closing her eyes. After a minute she opened her eyes seeing Zack holding her. "my baby princess." He whispered and she smiled hugging him tightly. "don't you **ever** do that to me again!" he snapped after a minute and she nodded. He sighed nuzzling her gently. "at least you're safe." He said and Tyne ran out hugging Zack and Kara. Fletch came out with the twins and the rest of the kids and Calley. "Kara!" Tahatan yelled running over jumping on top of her hugging her. She smiled holding him tightly and Taya ran over hugging her. "don't leave again. We're going to sort this crap out." Taya said and Kara nodded. Rox grabbed her tightly. "oh I'm so sorry! We aren't doing so well in protecting you are we?" she said and Kara smiled. "it's alright. You couldn't stop this one." She said as Nix and Jerry hugged her as well. Shihzuka came out of the house with Lexie, Jakkie, and Jay. He smiled picking Kara up gently hugging her. She sighed leaning on him. "you had mum panicking to no end." He said and Kara giggled. "sorry mum." She said and Tyne sighed. "well at least your home." She said taking the twins from Fletch and Kara went over to him hugging him tightly. "but don't worry. We'll get you sorted." Fletch said and Kara nodded. "Kara play with us now?" Jakkie said and Lexie sighed. "that's her choice." She said and Jakkie frowned and then grabbed Kara's hand. "Kara's playing!" she said pulling her off and Tyne giggled.

"now we just have to figure out who's behind all this." Lexie said. "and then I will hunt him down and destroy him. He will regret ever messing with this family!" Zack hissed and Calley took his hand. "Calm down. You get worked up just thinking about it." She said and Zack sighed looking over at us three. "but thanks for bringing her home again." He said and I smiled. "no problems. But I already know who's behind the guy coming for her." I said and they looked at me. "well the guy that came out on the stage had the same uniform as the ones we saw going around hunting for her and these kids." I said pointing to the others. "I'll get them off to the adoption agency later then." Lexie said. "so who's behind it?" Fletch asked. "Zane." I said and they all looked at me. "wait….Zane….as in the principles son?!" Rox asked walking over from playing with the others. "the one and only. Apparently he wants Kara and the family banned from the school. And the fact about you being a murderer was just for fun. But it will cause problems if you actually do kill someone. He's hoping you'll kill Kara so that she's out of peoples way." I said and Rox gasped. "I would never kill my cousin!" she said. "he better not try anything stupid." Zack hissed and Kara dived over behind him. "he'll get me and then give me to mum's uncle for him to keep me!" she whimpered and Zack picked her up holding her close. "over my dead body he will. You're staying right here at home with us." he said softly and she sighed. "let's just hope we stop it before he comes for me." Tyne said and everyone looked at her. "did I forget to mention that my uncle will be coming for me?" she said and they nodded. "oh sorry. Yeah I have the same powers as Kara only bigger and I hid them but he'll want me to he can bring them out from hiding." She said and Fletch grabbed her. "no! he's not having you!" he hissed tightening his grip on her. "will you all stop worrying!" Calley yelled and they looked at her. "we will get out of this! Every one of us will. The truth is shit happens. But it also stops. One way or another life will be how it should be but we need to remain positive about it and stop worrying!" she said firmly and they all nodded. "but they ain't gettin' her!" Fletch said frowning. "or Kara. Or any of the kids or family." Zack said and Calley rolled her eyes walking back inside with us while they continued going on about it. Something told me that they'd be in for more trouble soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Calley's P.O.V.**

I went into the lounge with Brewster, Wilson, and Koko while the others discussed what they were going to do. I sighed sitting down and Koko looked at me. "you seem tired, stressed and a bit upset. Is everything alright?" she asked and I shook my head. "what's wrong?" Wilson asked. "well, the past few mornings I've been feeling really sick. Normally when I'm pregnant I feel sick but this isn't how I normally feel. I was supposed to go for a check-up three days ago but I didn't." I said and they stared at me. "three days ago?!" Wilson said shocked and I nodded. "why didn't you go. You out of all of them should know that you have to go." Brewster said and I sighed. "I didn't go because I wanted Zack to go. But with Kara having been gone, he wanted to stay home so I never told him. He's been so worked up with protecting the family." I said and they looked at each other. "why don't we come with you?" Koko suggested and I looked at them. "alright." I said and we headed out getting in my car heading off.

We arrived at the hospital and Bri came out. "here for your check-up then?" she asked and I nodded. "alright. Come this way." She said and took me down to the room. The others stayed close by me and then the doctor came in. "so how have you been feeling?" he asked. "not good. I've been feeling sick recently." I said. "well that's normal." He said. "no. worse than normal. It's not my normal sick feeling." I said and he frown. "well let's get these tests done and see what's going on then." He said and I nodded. He did the tests and then we went out and sat down waiting for the results. After a while the doctor came out. "it's not good I'm afraid." He said and I looked at him. "you have an infection which has made you this sick but the infection got to the baby as well. We can induce it if you like but that means it's a month early and if it got sick more, it could die but if we left it, it would die." He said and I gasped and Brewster hugged me. "isn't there anything else you could you do?" he said and the doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry but no. if we could, believe me I would do it." He said and Brewster sighed. "ring or call back in a couple of days with your choice if you want." He said and I nodded. Brewster got me out to the car and he drove back. Wilson and Koko looked at each other worried as we drove.

A couple of days passed and I decided I'd have to talk to Zack. I went down the stairs and he was at the table talking to Fletch and Tyne. "Zack. I need to talk to you." I said softly. "not now babe. I'm trying to sort out work and Kara's training." He said and Tyne looked up at me. "Zack, she looks upset. And not at all well." She said and he turned around. "you'd be upset too is everytime you wanted to talk it was later. But that later never happened!" I snapped walking off. "baby what's wrong?" he asked. "The baby's going to die Zack!" I murmured and they stared at me. "when did you find that out?" he asked getting up and I burst into tears. "a couple of days ago. I was supposed to go for a check three days before that but didn't because you were supposed to be there. Brewster, Koko, and Wilson took me about two days ago and then I've been trying to work out what to do for the past two days." I sobbed and he pulled me against him. "what did the doctor say?" Fletch asked. "if we leave it, it will die, if we induce it which means it'll be a month early it could survive but if it gets anymore sick it'll die." I said and Zack frowned. "what do you mean anymore sick?" he asked and I sighed. "I've felt sick recently but it's not the normal sickness. It's been worse. The doctor said I had an infection in my system which had got to the baby as well." I murmured and they gasped. "alright, if we induce it, then there's more of a change the baby will live." Zack said and I held him tighter. "I never should've left you this long." He whispered kissing the top of my head gently. "when I ring you two, bring the kids up." He said taking me out to his truck and Fletch nodded. Zack started up the truck and drove off.

We pulled up at the hospital and he got out. He came round to my side opening up the door. "are you alright? You look worse." He said pulling me out gently. I shook my head leaning on him. "I think it's getting worse." I said and he growled softly slamming the door shut with his foot and walked inside. Bri looked up and gasped. "I can guess what you're here for." She said getting up. She got the doctor who came out with a few more nurses and a bed. "alright, put her on the bed and then we'll go and get her on something so we can do this." The doctor said and Zack tightened his grip on me. "is she going to make it?" I asked. "if all goes right, then yes. We will have everything there to help her if anything goes wrong." He said and Zack lay me on the bed. "I'll be waiting for you." he whispered kissing me gently and I nodded. they took me off and I sighed praying it would be alright.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I sighed sitting down and ringing Fletch. A while later he pulled up on his bike and Tyne pulled up with Rox, Nix, and Jerry in her car. They came in and the kids sat down quietly. Fletch and Tyne came over to me sitting by me. "It's my fault she's like this." I said softly. "dude, we all make mistakes. Seriously Tyne make big ones." Fletch said and Tyne hit him and I smiled slightly. "I wouldn't say that when your in her firing range." I said and he smiled. "anyway, Calley still loves you and always will. Trust me, she'll love you no matter how bad you screw up. Tyne does with me." he said and I leaned back. "I just feel guilty." I said and Tyne hugged me. "your alright. We all got busy with the problems and no one took much notice of anything but the problem." She said and we glanced at the kids who were watching me worried. "I'll look after them." Tyne said going over. Fletch stayed with me hugging me. "look, your my dad and you never let anything get to you. don't let it start now over a little mistake." He said and I held him tightly. "but what if I lose both of them?" I said and he shook his head. "you won't. Tyne's got stuff to help if anything goes wrong like that." He said and I smiled. A nurse came down the hall way to some others. "we need your help with Mrs. Zielinski. She's not doing to well." She said and they nodded going back down and I looked at Fletch. "don't worry man." He said and I sighed praying she'd be alright.

Hours passed until I saw Bri coming down the hall. "Zack, she's out and in her room. Be warned she is on LS but she'll stable soon." she said and I nodded. She took us to her room and we went in. I raced over to her hugging her gently and she sighed softly. The kids came over hugging us both and Calley smiled softly. "Zack, do you still love me?" Calley whispered and I looked at her. "course I still love you." I said and she sighed. "I just needed to know that." She said touching my cheek. "I won't ever stop loving you." I said and she purred softly. "how long till the baby is alright?" I asked looking at Bri. "well, in about two weeks she'll be well enough to go home." She said. "where is it now?" I asked. "in ICU being constantly monitored." She said and I nodded. "he'll be out in time for Christmas." Calley said smiling and I nodded. Fletch held Tyne tightly watching us. "I think they'll be alright now." He said and she nodded.

Two weeks passed and we went up to the hospital to collect our baby girl. We got up there and Bri came out with her bundled up in some blankets. "just keep a close eye on her." She said and Calley nodded taking her gently. "you got a name for her yet?" Bri asked and I nodded looking at her. "Tianna Zielinski." Calley said looking at her and Bri smiled. "nice. Have a great Christmas with the family." she said and we headed back to the house. We walked in the kids raced over looking at her smiling. "Dad, can we….um….you know…go outside and I don't know….play in the….um…..snow?" Rox asked and I frowned. "why the sudden urgency to go play in the snow? And why so unsure about it?" I asked and she looked at the others. "no reason….just asking." Taya said and Rox nodded. "please daddy!" Nix said hugging me. "we'll be careful!" Tahatan said and I sighed. "where's Kara?" I asked and they looked at each other. "she's…..outside…..already." Jerry said and I frowned and then nodded. "fine but be careful." I said and they nodded racing out. "do you two know who 'The Shadow' is?" Zuka asked walking over to us and I shook my head. "the what exactly?" I asked. "I don't know. something called 'The Shadow' apparently." He said and Tyne came over. "why are you talking about 'The Shadow' and where have you heard of him from?" she asked and Zuka looked at her. "Taya said Kara was going to tell them a story about 'The Shadow' but they had to go outside to some area where it was safe." He said and Tyne gasped. "are the kids in danger?" I asked. "very big danger if he's here." She said and I growled. "follow them then." Calley said and we nodded.

**Kara's P.O.V.**

I sat down on the snow and waited for the others. A minute later they came racing into the area and sat down next to me. "what took you so long?" I asked. "sorry. Took a bit to get dad to let us go." Taya said and then looked up and smiled. "can Brewster, Koko, and Wilson listen too?" she asked. "I guess so. If they were here." I said. "well they are here." She said and raced over grabbing Brewster's arm. "c'mon. you guys like stories right." She said. "ah….yeah?" Brewster said confused. "well, Kara's gonna tell us about 'The Shadow' story." She said pulling them all over. They all sat down and they looked at me. "so tell us about 'The Shadow' then." Rox said and I nodded. "alright. On a clear night, full moon not a cloud anywhere in the sky, is when he'll strike. He'll only come in the night and he's a deadly thing. No one knows exactly where he comes from or where he goes. But he's driven by the blood of people he's killed. The more he kills, the more powerful he gets. He's a murderer who can strike anytime or the night without you even knowing he was there. You could be watching all night and he would arrive when you aren't looking. He's the fastest killer around. He comes when you close your eyes and goes the same way." I said and Tahatan and Jerry ran behind the others watching me. "he's the most blood thirsty killer I've ever come across. He's come for me, Lexie, and mum before. He's attempted to kill all of us but he's never managed. I remember one time when I was younger and still in Italy he came for us. Lexie and mum had just gone to bed. I woke up hearing something so I went downstairs to see footprints on the ground. They were shoe shapes but no marks on the prints like on shoes. Just the plain shape leading to the stairs before they just stopped. I went to the table to see photos of people who had been murdered and they weren't pretty." I said. "what did they look like?" Nix asked holding Rox. "they had been brutally murdered. Clawed by some creature, burned badly, they had been stabbed and then there were parts where the skin had been pulled off from the attack. It was horrible. They were hardly recognizable but whoever had killed them, made sure there were no way in the world you'd ever know who did it." I said and Wilson gasped hiding behind Brewster who looked at Koko worried. Rox gulped holding Tahatan, Jerry, and Nix close. Taya stared at me shocked. "and you always know when he's coming because the lights start to flicker. Even if the power is off completely, they still do it. And he always writes his next victims name in blood. I saw all this and I even have proof of it because when I was there, something grabbed me and cut me. then a voice said, 'take that as a warning.' And then it left." I said. "can I see the cut?" Taya asked and I nodded pulling my shirt back a bit revealing a bad cut along my waist to my back. "wow. That's bad." Taya said hugging me and I nodded.

Then I heard something in the bushes. Mum, dad, Zuka, and uncle Zack came through the bushes and the we screamed. "hey it's alright." Mum said looking at them and Tahatan ran over hugging dad. "why did you tell them that story?" mum said looking at me. "they had to know. when he shows up, they have a right to know what's coming." I said. "why's he called 'The Shadow' though?" uncle Zack asked. "because no one has ever, ever, seen him. No records, no photos, no nothing!" I said and he looked at mum who nodded. I grabbed my bag and frowned. "ah mum. He's coming for us." I said and she looked at me. "how do you know?" she asked and I pulled some photos out of my bag lying them on the ground. "the photos she told us about." Taya whispered grabbing Zuka. I heard someone laughing and ran off through the bushes and stopped. I looked at the wall seeing mum's name in blood. I screamed racing back out and diving into mum's arms. "what's wrong?" she asked. "you're next. He's gonna kill you next." I whimpered and she growled. "we need to get back to the house." She said taking off. the others followed as we ran off back to the house.

We got inside and mum put me on the ground. "Tyne! We need to get out of here!" Lexie yelled racing down the stairs. "I know already. We just saw the photos and Kara said he's got my name in blood." Mum said. "he's going for three in one." She said and we looked at her. "what does that mean?" Zuka asked putting Taya down. "I just passed the bedrooms and both Kara and my names are on our walls." She said and they stared at us. mum raced upstairs to get her weapons and dad growled. "are you saying your leaving here?" he asked and Lexie nodded. "I'm not having you guys leave. Last time Tyne left was when her dad was still after her and now her uncle is after her as well, this could mean I'll never see her again!" he snapped. "Fletcher shut up! It's either I go or I die. Your choice which you want to happen!" mum said looking at him as she loaded her guns. "I'm not letting you go." Dad said firmly grabbing mum against him. "your not leaving here." Lexie walked off when Shihzuka took her hand. "don't even think about it." He said pulling her back. "I'm gonna die if I stay." She said and he shook his head. "your staying with me." he said and she sighed looking at Tyne. I whimpered grabbing uncle Zack. "I don't want to leave him." I said and he picked me up. "your not taking Kara off me again! I've lost her to many time and almost lost her! I'm not letting you leave with her!" he hissed walking off. auntie Calley groaned grabbing him. "you know there's a simple solution to all this." She said and they all looked at her. "no one wants the three of you girls to leave. So the solution is that we all go with you. besides, with all of us, you'll have more protection. That way Shihzuka stays with Lexie, Fletch get's Tyne, and Zack will keep Kara." She said picking Tianna up gently. "so I suggest that you all go pack everything up and we leave as soon as it's all done." She said and walked off. "something tells me mum just told you all off without telling you off." Rox said smiling. I sighed tightening my grip on uncle Zack and he rubbed my back gently. "it's alright baby. You'll be fine." He said softly. Dad looked at mum kissing her cheek gently. "told you I wasn't losin' ya." He said and walked off. mum shook her head going off and packing stuff up with the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kara's P.O.V.**

I sat in my room for a while holding my knife in my hand. The door opened and Brewster came in with Taya. "is it alright if we start packing this stuff up Kara?" Taya asked softly and I nodded. They started packing up and I pulled my sleeve up cutting my arm. I pulled my sleeve down and looked up to see the two of them looking at me. "Kara." Taya said walking over. "why did you do that?" I sighed softly as she hugged me. "I freak out, I cut myself. It makes me feel better." I said and she looked at me. "my real dad who was actually Liam, Tony was then like an adopted father sort of thing. But Liam used to tell me when I was little that if I got scared, upset, worried, and so on, I should cut myself because it would make me feel better. I believed him and started to do it and it did make me feel better but then as I got older it became a habit and then one day I did it and I felt worse. Since then I feel worse when I cut myself but it's so much of a habit I just do it. I can do it so many times but it doesn't help all the time." I said and Brewster walked over. "you know it's not a good thing to do." he said and I nodded. "stay here with her. I'll be back." Taya said pulling away and running outside. Brewster hugged me gently taking the knife off me.

Taya ran down the stairs to where mum and dad were talking. "mum! Upstairs quick!" she said pushing her towards the stairs. "Tay. I'm trying to talk to dad." Mum said. "Kara cut herself. Something about her dad saying it made her feel better." She said and mum turned around running up the stairs. "Kara!" mum called coming into the room. I looked at her and she sighed shaking her head. Brewster got up and headed out of the room. "we'll finish packing when ya done." He said and mum nodded. He shut the door and mum came over and knelt down in front of me. "Kara haven't I been pleading with you not to cut yourself?" she said softly and I burst into tears. Dad came into the room leaning on the door watching us. "I tried to but I can't. I keep hearing dad telling me that it'll make me feel better." I sobbed and she pulled me against her. "baby you can't do this. Liam was an idiot to tell you that. He promised me he wouldn't tell you that because he did the same thing to me which is why I cut myself as well." She whispered rubbing my back. I held her tighter leaning into her. "Kara promise me you won't cut anymore. Zack won't want you doing this to yourself." She said and I shook my head. "I can't promise. I know I won't be able to keep it." I said and mum sighed. She then froze feeling someone behind her and turned her head seeing dad. She sighed and he hugged us both tightly. "no one is going to cut themselves because daddy's gonna go find this Liam and make him pay for doing this then we'll make you break your habits." He said and I nodded slowly.

He got up and then smiled. "but until then I know something that'll make you a bit happier." He said and we looked at him. "a certain family of wolves are in the lounge." He said walking out and mum and I smiled. We headed downstairs to see Abby and Kevin playing with Zosy. "Fletcher! Why are the twins playing with Zosy!" mum said picking the two of them up and putting them in their capsules. He walked in and smiled. "no harm baby. He's being gently." He said and mum sighed. "so did they find us?" she asked and dad shrugged leaning on the walls. "you brought them back didn't you?" mum whispered leaning on his shoulder and he nodded. "you hadn't seen them for ages and I know they're important to you." he said and mum smiled kissing his cheek. Mum went over sitting down and Shikra jumped on her lap licking her cheek. I sat down playing with Zosy and then the other kids raced in to play around with them. Dad went off to finish packing while we played with them.

Later that evening we had everything packed up and in an eighteen wheeler. We got in our cars and uncle Zack put the wolves in the back of his truck and we drove off for the harbor where Lexie had organized for her father to meet us there on his ship. We arrived and got on the ship and headed off for Italy. I sighed and looked at the ground seeing a shadow come up behind me. "I hear you cut yourself earlier." Uncle Zack said and I nodded slowly. He sighed picking me up and sitting me on his lap. "looks like I'm gonna have to work on both you and Tyne to make you stop it." He said and I leaned into him. "how about we just give it some time though." Auntie Calley said coming over and he nodded. She sat down stroking my hair gently. "all just a bit to much hey baby girl." She whispered and I nodded sadly. She sighed kissing my cheek gently holding us both. Shihzuka came over with the other kids and sat down. "is she going to be alright?" Taya asked and uncle Zack shrugged. "if I have my way then yes but if Liam comes looking for her and Tyne plus that killer is after them then she may never be alright." He said and they looked at each other worried. "please be alright. I don't want you not to be alright." Tahatan begged leaning on my lap and I smiled slightly. "we'll see." I said and he whimpered as Rox picked him up. "don't worry. We'll turn that 'we'll see' into a definite yes." She said and he smiled. "you have a plan?" he asked. "sorta. We just need to perfect it." She said and they smiled. "can you help Zuka?" she said and he nodded and they smiled running off. uncle Zack looked at auntie Calley and smiled tightening his hold on me. "just as well you have relatives like them huh baby?" he said and I nodded. "yes. I'm glad I've got them." I said and he smiled. "but I've got you and all the other adults as well." I added and he purred softly. "you'll always have me." he said and I smiled kissing his cheek. "good." I said and auntie Calley giggled leaning on him holding us both tightly.

**Taya's P.O.V.**

I looked at Rox confused. "are you sure this plan will work? I mean, Kara isn't the easiest person in the world to change her mind. She's like mum, once she has it in her head, it's really hard to get it out." I said and she nodded. "I know but we'll do it." She said and I sighed nodding. We all sat down on the floor and she pulled out her laptop. "first things first. We need to make sure all her knives are hidden. Then we make sure that there is no one around to make her feel scared. Then we make sure that dad is around to check on her. But the most important thing is, we have to keep the bad guys who we know will hurt her away from her." She said making up a list. "how are we gonna do that?!" Jerry said crossing his arms. "we couldn't even stop them if we tried!" she shook her head and Zuka sat own pulling me on his lap. "well, we can at least try. And there'd have to be a way to slow it down somehow otherwise mum wouldn't even bother trying to get away." He said and he shrugged. "but what if we can't? What if something does happen to us? What if something happens to Kara?! What if we don't make it?! What if…." Tahatan started saying when Zuka covered his mouth. "what if we succeed in this?" he said and Tahatan looked at him and Zuka smiled. "we'll sort it all out. I promise." He said and Tahatan nodded. I looked up and dad was watching us and I smiled. "why don't you go to your someone who's probably thinking the same sort of thing?" I said and he looked at me confused. I motioned for him to turn around so he did. He smiled running over jumping into his arms. Dad sighed holding him tightly. "all to much for ya hey buddy." He said and Tahatan nodded leaning on him. "how long till this all stops?" he asked and we all looked up at dad. I had been wondering that but didn't want to ask as they always seemed so busy. Dad looked at him, then to us, and then at the ocean. "you want the absolute truth?" he asked and we all nodded. "I haven't a damn clue. I don't even fully understand yet what the hell is going on right now." He said frustrated and we sighed. "I'm sorry. I should never have pulled you all into this." A voice said and we turned around to see mum. "Tyne, I'm not upset with you about this. It's just…." Dad said when mum shook her head. "no. You should be. It's my fault it's happening. I never should have said anything to any of you about this. You'd all be living a normal life by now. Not this kind of life." She said and walked off leaving us all a bit sad.

I got off Zuka's lap running after her. "mummy!" I called and she looked at me. "it's alright. Daddy's not upset with you. None of us are. And really, I don't want a normal life. Not since you saved me." I said softly and she smiled slightly. "that's all well and good for you dear heart, but daddy deserved a normal life. He always had." She said and I looked up seeing dad come up behind her and I smiled. "but how could I get a normal life when I only had eyes for you?" he said and mum froze. "my heart was aching for you and it stopped the second you said you'd marry me which is why we're married now." He said drawing us both close. "and I never wanted and never will want any other family than the one I have with you." He said kissing her cheek and I smiled. "this may not seem like the right time and I hate to say this but, I told you so." I said and she giggled. "alright so you were right. For now." She said and dad and I looked at her. "how long will it take to convince you that I won't let you leave me?!" dad said. "it'll change. I know it will. There's more trouble coming." She whispered. "it's nothing I won't fight for to keep this family together." Dad said and I frowned. "not 'I'. It's nothing **we** won't fight for." I said and they smiled. "yeah. That's true." Dad said and mum sighed. "so are ya stayin' with us?" dad asked tightening his hold on her. "yeah. I'll stay with ya." She said and we smiled going back to the others.

I sat down on mum's lap leaning on her and dad went back to training. He kept glancing back at us watching us closely. The ship suddenly ground to a stop and mum looked around. "what's going on?" she asked and Lexie came over. "something is stopping the ship. We can't move." She said and mum looked over the edge and gulped. "Tyne you need to fix this." Lexie said and mum looked at her. "I can't do that." She whispered and Lexie took her hand. "yes you can. You have to." Lexie said. I looked at mum confused and dad came over resting his hands on my shoulders. Uncle Zack came over watching curiously and mum sighed. The ocean was getting rougher and Lexie stepped back. Mum sighed taking her cloak off dropping it on the floor with her weapons. "what are you doing?" dad asked worried but mum ignored him. She took a deep breath and jumped over the side. "TYNE!" dad yelled running over looking down at the ocean. All us kids raced over followed by the others watching the water. We saw mum going deeper into the water. Something slammed into her. Mum suddenly gave off an orange glow before a flash lit up the water and mum was gone. We watched the water and a black shape appeared near us. then an orange one showed up looking at the black version. Lexie smiled and we all looked at her. "what the fucking hell is going on down there!" dad snapped and she looked at him. "can't say sorry." She said and uncle Zack growled softly looking back at the water. We were all worried about her and we couldn't stop it and it scared me knowing that we couldn't stop it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I jumped over the edge of the ship landing in the water. I swam down a bit and looked to see a black beast on the ship. I realized it was a huge black dragon. It looked at me and smiled. I gasped as it suddenly slammed into me. I growled softly as I started to glow and then I burst of light flashed and I was a similar kind of dragon. I looked at the black one and growled at it. We swam at each other fighting. I bit down on its neck only to have it toss me out of the water. I unfolded my wings keeping myself in the air. "mummy?!" I heard Taya say and I looked to the side to see them all staring at me. I gulped and looked away quickly before the black dragon flew out slamming into me. "my darling niece finally shows her true self hm?" it sneered. "Draco." I hissed and he smiled. I roared grabbing him before dragging him into the water. I shot a blast at him hitting him in the wing. He glared at me and I did it again. I then sped over to him and started up a whirlpool dragging him down. I then grabbed the chains on the ship and sped off away from the area.

I stopped after a while in a quieter area of the ocean. I let go of the chains and flew up out of the water. The whole family were piled on top of each other. Lexie got up grabbing my cloak and weapons. "you changing back?" she asked and I grabbed my stuff. "not on your life. What are they gonna think about this?!" I said and flew off. "Tyne no!" I heard Lexie call and then she sighed. I ignored it and kept flying till I arrived in Italy. I flew straight to Kyron's house and landed outside. He was outside and looked up at me. "my god Tyne. Why are you like that?! Change back before something happens." He said and I did so. I ran into his arms crying and he held me tightly. "how about we go inside? Shad, Rachel, and Reuben will be pleased to see you." he said and I nodded slowly. He took me inside and Rachel was coming down the stairs talking to Shad. They looked up and stopped. "Tyne!" they shouted running over hugging me tightly. I smiled hugging them both. "what's up darl? You look so upset." Rachel said. "Draco. My dragon form. The family." I murmured and burst into tears again. "what's that supposed to mean?" Shad asked and Rachel shrugged. "it means Draco came, she changed into her dragon form and the family saw." Reuben said and then he looked up. "Tyne you're home!" he said grabbing me into a hug and I held him tightly. "did that really happen?" he asked and I nodded slowly. Mother came down with Madeline and Jesse who had grown quite a bit. Talison came out from the lounge and looked at father. "so what do we do?" Talison asked and father thought. "well, first of all is take Tyne up to her room to settle down a bit and then we will talk." He said and Reuben picked me up carrying me to my room with Shad following along.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

We got up and looked at Lexie. "what was all that about? And where did she go?" I snapped. "let's just get to Italy first." She said and I growled. I looked at Zack who had his hand resting on his axe. We headed off again and I sat down looking at the water. We got to Italy that night and we got off the ship and headed off. "where are we going?" Taya asked. "to see Kyron. If Lexie won't tell us, he will." I said and she nodded slowly. We got to the house and Taya looked at the huge double doors. I walked over slamming them open and walked into the dining room where Nya was getting everything ready for dinner. She jumped and looked up and sighed. "oh it's only you Fletcher." She said and I sighed. "is Kyron here?" I asked and she nodded. "he'll be down soon with the children for dinner." She said and I sighed sitting down. Calley sighed shutting the doors. "I'm gonna go put Tianna, Abby, and Kevin to bed while you sort it out." She said and I nodded. She headed upstairs with them and the other kids sat down quietly. I felt someone hanging off my jacket and looked down to see Kara holding onto me. "what's up baby?" I asked and she pointed to Zack who didn't look the happiest. He had his axe gripped in his hand tightly. "he's been like that since mummy left." She whispered. "hey dude. You need to relax a bit. I'll sort this." I said and he looked at me. "how do you expect me to calm down when my daughter's left us?!" he said and I picked Kara up handing her over to him. He smiled putting his axe on his belt and taking her from me. he sat down holding her tightly and I sighed stepping back only to feel someone on me. I looked down and Tahatan had hold of me. I picked him up and sat down.

After a while we heard footsteps upstairs walking around. They then moved towards the stairs and then I saw them all coming down the stairs. Kyron looked at me and smiled. "ah my favourite sight in the world, Fletcher." He said walking over and I smiled. "really?" I asked and he nodded. "you are one of the family now." He said and I nodded. "what can I help you with?" he asked and I sighed. "it's Tyne." I said and glanced up and saw Tyne heading down the stairs with Reuben, Rachel, and Shad. Tyne looked at us and turned around heading back up when Reuben grabbed her hand pulling her down. "Tyne? You think it's Tyne?! You're the one she wanted to get away from!" Reuben said and I looked at him. "we haven't done anything to her! She changed, we saw her and she flew off!" I said and Kyron sighed. "alright stop." He said and we all sat down. "now the thing is Tyne ran away from them because she was scared." He said and Reuben nodded. "but why?! All I want to know is why did that happen!" I said and Kyron looked at Tyne. "you should tell him my sweet." He said and she nodded slowly. She looked like she was about to burst into tears again. "Tyne. Don't cry please." I begged and she shook her head. I went round and grabbed her into my arms holding her tightly. "please baby." She sighed softly. She didn't have the same feel to her. Normally she'd be so full of life. She had this fiery spark to her but it was all gone. Something wasn't right about all this. "it was my uncle and my dad." She said softly. "they both worked on this thing to change me. eventually when they did, I was able to turn into a dragon. The thing was I was to powerful and dangerous so I hid the power to do so but then when I jumped in the water, I accidentally let it all out and I changed." She said. "that's the basic story and you don't need to know more." She said and I looked at Kyron. He leaned over to me. "we'll talk later." He whispered and I nodded.

We ate dinner and then Tyne walked over to a window and looked outside. It started to get stormy and I sat there watching Tyne from a distance. Lightning flashed outside and then a huge clap of thunder sounded. "Argh!" I heard Taya scream and she raced over diving behind Rox. "hey it's alright." Rox said softly as the other kids bolted out to her. "look, it's not really scary honest. It's just thunder and lightning." She said. "but it scares me." Taya said. "why?" Rox asked. "cause it upset's Kara. And when she's upset. I'm upset. It happens with all of them. I get upset when they get upset. And it's so noisy!" Taya said. "well, it's not really scary." Rox said hugging Kara. "and uncle Zack is busy. So I can't go to him." She whimpered. "alright. Let's just try something." She said pulling out her phone and going to something. "this is what me and the other kids used to listen to when we were scared." She said playing the tune. "but I don't have the words with the tune but I know them so I'll teach them to you." she said and they nodded.

**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens;  
Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens;  
**

Tahatan put his arms out waiting for her to take him. She picked him up gently

**Brown paper packages tied up with strings;  
These are a few of my favorite things.**

Taya sat on the stairs with Kara watching Nicole dance around with Jeremy

**Cream-colored ponies and crisp apple strudels;  
Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles;  
**

Taya smiled running over pulling Kara over with her. Nicole took Kara dancing around with her and Taya went with Jeremy. Rox put Tahatan down doing the same

**Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings;  
These are a few of my favorite things.**

Zack came out with Calley watching them. Tyne turned her head and smiled slightly. Shad giggled getting Reuben, Rachel, Nya, and Kyron over watching them

**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes;  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes;**

Rox smiled as they weaved in and out of each other. The thunder and lightning still happened as the storm grew but they hardly noticed

**Silver-white winters that melt into springs;  
These are a few of my favorite things.**

Kara ran over holding Rox's hand and she smiled softly keeping her by her the rest of the time

**When the dog bites,  
When the bee stings,  
When I'm feeling sad,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad.**

Rox leaned on the wall looking at them. "sing it again!" Tahatan said and so they did. After a while they stopped and sat on the floor panting. "oh wow. That was fun!" Taya said smiling. "yeah it was." Nix said and Rox looked at Kara. "did you enjoy it?" she asked and Kara nodded as another clap of thunder went bigger than all the others. "argh!" Kara screamed running for the door that they thought was clear only it wasn't. Zack, Cal and I were standing there from watching them. She crashed right into Zack and she looked up at him and he looked at her sympathetically. "oh my poor baby princess." He said picking her up gently. "well, it was good while it lasted." Rox said smiling. "and you did a great job for the time." Calley said and Rox smiled. "aw. Thanks mummy." She said and Calley giggled.

I looked over at Tyne who was staring at me and she then looked away out the window. I walked over to her slowly. I came up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist. She seemed to be far off. "hello? Is anyone there?" I asked softly and she looked at me. "where are you?" I asked. "in a world that's fading faster than I can cope with. It's slipping right through my fingers getting away from me." she said and I sighed pulling her against me tighter. "baby don't do this to me. I need you." I said and she whimpered shaking her head. "I don't know anything. I don't know who I am. Or where I am. Or where I belong." She said. "you belong right here in my arms. Forever." I said and she held her head. "I don't know what's happening to me." she said and I looked at her worried. Kyron walked over slowly. "I fear things may be worse than I thought." He said and I looked at him. "how so?" I asked. "by the time the year finishes, she won't know us. she's driven herself to her breaking point and she knew she couldn't break so she's given up on everything." He said and we all looked at Tyne worried. "but that's only three weeks away!" Taya said. "which means we have three weeks till she forgets us." I said softly. I couldn't believe this was really happening to my baby. I couldn't let her stay like that but it was too late now to try and stop it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rox's P.O.V.**

Over the next few days, Kara had multiple breakdowns and auntie Tyne's condition got worse. Dad had to leave for a job and he said he'd be back the next day but never arrived. Mum heard from Rag that something had gone wrong and he'd been killed which destroyed mum. We had three weeks till Christmas and auntie Tyne forgetting us all and two weeks till graduation. Mum sent us back to Chuggington with Brewster, Koko, and Wilson for the graduation and stuff while the others stayed in Italy to help auntie Tyne. Mum had been with a few guys since we lost dad but they were all fakes. They never loved her like they should. I was worried about how this was all going to work out and I had to care for Kara without dad's help.

We landed in Chuggington airport and headed out. We had to keep low so that no one who was after us would see us. we went to our old house and got settled in. I was up late a few days before graduation talking to the other three. I then felt someone tugging on my sleeve. I turned my head to see Taya. "what's up Tay?" I asked. "I'm worried. Kara's freaking out all the time and I can't help her. And we're gonna lose mum and we can't take that." She whispered and I hugged her. "let's just wait and see." I said and she nodded. "and Kara's pregnant." She said and we all looked at her. "she told me. some guy got her when she ran away and got her pregnant." She said and I nodded slowly. "we'll watch her closely." I said and she sighed going back to bed. I looked at the others and Brewster scratched his head. "what's Tyne and Fletch gonna think when they find out?" he said and I shrugged. "I don't know but it ain't gonna be pretty." I said and he nodded. "well, let's just hope the graduation goes a bit better." Wilson said and Koko giggled. "like anything ever goes better." She said and I smiled. "yeah. That's for sure."

The night of graduation finally arrive and we headed into the school grounds. Sabrina ran over hugging me. "I've missed ya!" she said and I smiled. "me too." I said and started telling her what had happened when I looked up seeing Zane and his mates heading over. "well, haven't seen you in a long time." He said smiling and I shrugged. "you bastard!" I heard Kara snap and I turned around to see her glaring at him and Taya holding her back. "you we're trying to hunt me down! You made uncle Zack have to leave! I saw you do it!" she hissed and I looked back at Zane who stared at her. "you wouldn't have a fucking damn clue!" he said. "really son?" I heard Mr. Aguilera say. He turned around to see him standing there with Reuben behind him. "I got the proof." Reuben said and Zane gulped. Uncle Fletch, auntie Tyne, Lex, Zuka and the other kids showed up as well. Mr. Aguilera started to tell Zane off while Brewster tried to calm Kara down. Kara suddenly got out of Taya's grip and slammed herself into Zane. "you took him away from me! the only thing keeping me alright!" she sobbed and pulled away from him. She walked off and sat on the grass crying. We looked at each other wondering what to do. uncle Fletch walked over to her. "Kara it's alright. We'll get this fixed." He said and she pulled away. "stay away from me." she murmured and he stepped back thinking. suddenly a figure dropped down and walked over towards Kara. They had a black cape on with fur on the hood. Uncle Fletch got us behind the others and we watched them closely. They got over next to Kara kneeling down. "Kara baby it's alright." The voice said stroking her hair softly. She looked up at them wiping her tears away. She leaned over looking at them closely. "why is she letting him near her but not daddy?!" Tahatan said and Taya shrugged. The figure pushed his hood back and we gasped. "Zack?!" uncle Fletch and Brewster said looking at him. Kara smiled diving into his arms knocking him back. He smiled holding her tightly rubbing her back. "my poor baby isn't having a good time is she?" he said and she shook her head. "dad?!" I said looking at him and he smiled walking over hugging us three. "but you were dead!" Nix said and he frowned. "no I wasn't." he said. "you mean mummy's been with three bastards who treat her like crap when our daddy wasn't even dead?!" Jerry said and we looked at him. "what?! Mummy's practically ready to kill herself. But she won't because Tianna is really sick." He said and Dad growled. "how long till the graduation?" he asked. "about half an hour." Mr. Aguilera said and dad nodded. "keep your son away from my family, Kara, stay with Fletch for a bit, and Rox, come with me." he said handing Kara to uncle Fletch. "where are we going?" I asked. "to get ya mum." He said and walked off.

We got to the house where mum had been. Mum had moved back to Chuggington not wanting to stay in Italy thinking dad had been killed there. We got into the house quietly and I got Tianna out of her room and headed to the lounge to see mum yelling at a guy. "just get back to doing your job!" the guy said and mum glared at him. "you realize you have no right to tell me to do that. You're lucky I'm still alive. You just do what every other guy seems to do and use me for nothing!" she snapped. "you're right. Your are lucky you're still alive. I could've killed you days ago! You have a job and that job is to serve me!" he said and mum crossed her arms. "Zack would never have done this to me." she said and the guy hit her. "mention his name one more time and you die! I'm sick of hearing him mentioned when things don't go your way!" he said and dad threw his axe pinning the guy to the wall. Mum gasped and he walked out of the shadows. "you're right. I would **never** do that to my wife!" he snapped and mum stared at him. "miss communications. I wasn't killed." He said and mum raced over hugging him crying. Dad glared up at the guy. "you're lucky I have something more important to get to than killing you. but if I dare catch you doing that again, you die!" he said taking his axe and walking out with us.

We got back and mum had calmed down and had Tianna trying to get her to sleep. We got back in the school grounds and dad walked over to uncle Fletch. "where's Kara?" he asked and uncle Fletch pointing to a girl all in black. "she just had another breakdown and went to that point where she has the dark power." He said and dad stared at her worried. "Kara? Princess?" he said walking over towards her slowly. We watched him closely. She looked back at him and whimpered. "I can't stop it. I'm freaking out to much. I'm too dangerous." She whispered and dad frowned. "you aren't! not for me. stay here and I'll help you. promise." He said putting his hand out. She looked at him and took his hand gently. He pulled her over against him. "now just calm down baby. You'll be alright." He whispered and she held him tightly. After a bit she went back to normal and held him close. "are you ready? The graduation is ready to start." Mr. Aguilera said and I looked at him. I looked at dad and he nodded. "let's go." He said and we headed off. I then felt someone take my hand. I stopped and turned around to see a boy behind me. "Kyle!" I said and hugged him. "hey. I've missed you." he said and I nodded. "dad will be pleased to see you." I said and he smiled. "where is he?" he asked and I pulled him over. "dad! Kyle's here!" I said and he turned around and smiled. "hey kiddo. Rag bring ya here hm?" he asked and Kyle nodded. "who's Kyal?" uncle Fletch asked. "he's another one of the kids I looked after." Dad said and we nodded going in.

We were half way through the graduation when auntie Tyne just absentmindedly got up walking out of the building. I got up sneaking out without the others knowing and following her. "auntie Tyne? What's wrong?" I asked and she looked at me. "what's the use? I won't know this all happened eventually. I can't watch something I know I won't remember." She said and I walked over hugging her gently. "that's not true. You'll remember as soon as we can get you back to normal." I said and she shook her head. "it's no use. I'm not helping any here." She said and I sighed. "trust me. you're still needed." I said kissing her cheek. "you're my aunt. You'll get there." I said and then I heard someone laugh. "you think she'll help you? you think she's of use to you? please, don't make me laugh." A voice said darkly and I turned around to see Draco standing on the roof. "leave my aunt alone!" I growled glaring at him and he laughed. "you're not gonna be able to stop me. not even your father, who's an axe murderer can stop me! he's tried and failed and you aren't any different. Well you are, you're worse!" he said and I frowned. "hey! Don't say that about my cousin!" Taya yelled walking out to us. he looked at her and rolled his eyes. "and you're no different either." He said and shot a blast at us. it exploded in front of us and we jumped back. "you think you're so much better than us don't you?!" Taya snapped and he looked at her. "no I don't think. I know." He said and shot another. We kept backing up till he suddenly stopped. "Tyne? Rox? Tay? You here?" I heard dad call. Draco vanished as dad walked out. "what's going on?" he asked. "she cam out and Draco appeared." I said and dad growled softly. "inside. The lot of you." He said softly and we went in. he wrapped his arm around auntie Tyne gently. "you'll be alright baby." He said and she nodded slowly.

We finished up at the graduation and headed home. We got to the house and Brewster and Kara were sitting on the couch. Kara was asleep. Brewster had taken her home early as she was starting to freak out. He looked up at us and smiled. "so it went well then?" he said and dad shrugged. "kinda. How's my princess?" he asked and Brewster smiled. "tired and scared." He said and dad smiled walking over. Kara half woke up and looked at him and smiled. Dad picked her up gently going into the room where all us kids were sleeping. He lay her down and sat next to her watching her. We all got changed and went to bed and he went out once they had all fallen asleep. I just hoped the next day would be a bit better for all of us than today was. I sighed pulling my blankets up around me and started to drift off to sleep. I then woke up suddenly with someone tapping me. I rolled over and turned on the lamp to see Jerry staring at me. "Jerry? Go back to sleep. It's late." I said lying down again. "we can't sleep." He said and I frowned. "we?" I asked and he nodded. I sat up and looked around to see them all awake and staring at me. "we're too scared to sleep." Taya whispered and I sighed. "come over here." I said and they all ran over lying around me. I pulled a few extra blankets on putting them over the others and held them all close. "now get some sleep." I said softly and they nodded slowly snuggling up against me and each other. We then fell asleep cuddled under the blankets.

**I only own my OC's and Kyle!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Calley's P.O.V.**

We were all sitting in the lounge talking and Zack was in and out of the house. I looked at Fletch. "what's wrong with Zack?" I asked and he shrugged. "he might be working in his shed." He said and I looked at him. "what's in the shed?" I asked. "nobody knows." He said and I frowned. I got up and went outside to see Zack disappear into his shed. "Zack?" I called and he looked at me. "don't come in here Cal." He said and walked back in. I frowned walking over to it. I opened the door slowly. The walls of the shed had weapons of all sorts on it and there was blood on the ground. "what the hell is this?!" I said and he turned around. "didn't I say don't come in here?" he said walking over and I crossed my arms. "what is going on?" I asked. "and what's all this blood?" he sighed leaning on the wall silently. I looked around till a photo caught my attention. I picked it up looking at it. "is that you?" I asked looking at the boy in the picture. "yeah. Me and my parents." He said softly and I looked at him. "why have I never heard or seen your parents?" I asked and he sighed shaking his head. "I killed them. Both of them in this shed. That's what the blood was from." He said and I stared at him. "why did you do that?!" I said. "because they both turned their backs on me! they made the choice to do it to her!" he snapped and walked out. "what do you mean 'her'?" I asked. "Vanessa. Well, she used to be called Nessy most of the time. She was my younger sister. My parents used to go out a lot and leave her at home. Even as a baby. I never knew about it because I was away. she'd be about 20 maybe. When I found out, I got so annoyed at them and then friends told me they did the same with me so I killed them. In that shed." He said softly and I walked over next to him. "I haven't seen her since." He said and I sighed taking his hand. "lets get in and out of the cold." I said softly and he nodded holding my hand tightly.

We got inside and he decided to go to bed early. I sat up at the table on my laptop. We had a week till Christmas and I figured if I could get his sister here, he'd feel better. The others were packing things up so we could head back to Italy again where we'd be safe with Kyron and Nya. The trip to Italy was a long one and Kyron met us at the airport with Shad and Rachel who drove us all back to their house. I had managed to track down where his sister was and organized her to come to Italy. Zack had been helping the kids decorate the house for Christmas and getting the tree there. The others helped around the house with cleaning and cooking.

The day of Christmas finally arrived. the kids ran down the stairs where we were already up and talking. Kara dove onto Zack's lap and Taya climbed up between Tyne and Fletch who had the twins. Tahatan and Jerry were staring at the presents and Rox walked over with Nix following. Rox was holding Tianna who was surprisingly quiet. "morning kids." I said grabbing my jacket. "where are you going?" Rox asked. "just to pick up a present." I said and she nodded. I got out to my car and got in driving off towards the airport. I pulled up and walked inside as the plane was landing. I waited watching the people coming off the plane. I then saw a girl with black hair walk off. she looked at me and I walked over. "are you Calley?" she asked and I nodded. "Vanessa I presume then?" I said and she smiled nodding. She hugged me tightly and I looked at her shocked. I hardly knew her but she obviously didn't care. "thanks so much for doing this for me." she said and I smiled hugging her back gently. "It's the least I can do for Zack." I said taking her out to my car. We got in and drove off back to the house.

I pulled up outside and snuck her into the house. "can we do the presents now mummy's home?" Jerry asked and Zack nodded. We went through all the presents and then there was one left. "alright. There's one present left." I said getting up. "who's it for?" Nix asked and I smiled. "for Zack." I said and walked out. "but it's not wrapped. It would be a bit hard to do that." I said and Zack smiled. "I don't care." He said. "you ready?" I called. "yeah!" he called back. I got Vanessa and took her to the lounge. She smiled walking round the corner. "so this is my brothers family now?" she said softly and Zack turned his head facing her. "Nessy." He murmured and she smiled. "the one and only." She said. He raced over hugging her tightly. "I've missed ya so much." he whispered. "me too. I thought about you everyday." She said and I smiled leaning on the doorframe watching them. The kids smiled watching them. Zack looked at me. "did you go and find her?" he asked and I nodded slowly. "yep. Once you said you hadn't seen her, I told myself that it would be your present." I said and he walked over hugging me tightly. "you're the best ever baby." He whispered kissing me gently and I smiled kissing him back. He pulled away a minute later nuzzling me gently. "cool family you have Zack." She said and he smiled. "tell me about it." He said smiling.

I pulled away and walked into the kitchen putting Tianna in her capsule so she could rest while I worked. I started to cook when Tyne walked up next to me leaning on my shoulder. "I don't…..remember who…..any of you are." She whispered. It's alright. Just go get your photo album off the shelf out there and I'll tell you." I said and she went out. Tianna then screamed and I turned around only to be knocked out.

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

Tyne came running into the lounge and crashed into Zack. "hey baby. What's the hurry?" he asked and she stared at him. "her. Um….argh! why can't I remember it!" she said and we looked at her confused. Kyron walked over. "Tyne. You've forgotten who we are haven't you?" he asked and she nodded. "right. Then we better remind you of the names then." I said pulling her to the couch. We sat down going through all of them slowly. She seemed a bit distant and we weren't sure why. "and that Zack with his kids Rox, Nix, and Jerry and his wife Calley." I said and Tyne gasped. "Calley!" she said. "what about her?" Zack asked. "her baby. Is in the kitchen by herself. Calley was there but now she's gone. And the baby screamed for a few seconds then stopped." She said and Zack and I raced out to the kitchen. Tianna was in her capsule curled up in a ball staring at the roof and then at Zack. She stretched out one hand to Zack who picked her up. "Fletch. I think Tianna's gettin' sick. Her temperature is up." He said and I shook my head. "poor thing." I said softly. "but where's Cal?" I asked. "Tyne was right. She is gone." Zack said and then we heard Kara scream. Zack froze handing Tianna to me before racing up the stairs. I put Tianna back and followed him up. Her bedroom door was locked. Zack growled ripping the door off to see something in black disappear with Kara. "no! Kara!" he yelled and then looked at me. "we have to get her back before he does somethin' to her. If he does, I'll never see her again." He said and then we heard the front door slam shut. We ran out of the room and Calley was leaning on the door panting. "god he's horrible." She murmured and Zack ran down grabbing her. "where the hell did you go?!" he said. "that guy took me. strange. There was a guy at the place where I was but something else actually took me." she said and Zack looked at me and I shrugged.

Tyne walked over next to me. "what are we talkin' about?" she asked and I sighed. "something that kidnapped Kara." He said. "who's Kara?" she asked and we looked at her. "it's worse than I thought." Kyron said and Lexie walked over. "forget her memory!" she said and Shihzuka looked at her. "Lex. She's our mum. We need to fix this." He said. She groaned shaking her head. "you won't have a mum much longer if we don't stop that damn bird!" she said walking off. "what?" we all said looking at her. "look. That killer we told you about?" she said and we nodded. "we don't know the guy behind it but he has some massive robotic bird that takes us to him." She said. "it got Cal because Tyne had been with her. It's got Kara which means Tyne and I are next along with Jakkie and Jay." She said and walked off when Shihzuka grabbed her hand pulling her back against him. "he's not getting you or mum." He hissed and Lexie sighed. "Zuka listen to me." she said stroking his cheek. "this can't be stopped. He'll get us no matter what we do. we can't stop what we can't see." She whispered and he shook his head. "I can't lose you and the kids." He said and she looked at me and I frowned holding Tyne. "I don't care if she doesn't remember us. I'm not letting anyone out of this fucking damn family out of this house!" I growled and she sighed. "this is a bad idea." She murmured and I growled softly. "no one….leaves….this…..house!" I snapped and Zack rolled his eyes. "overprotective husband is back and I'm kinda on his side Lex." He said and she sighed. "fine. But we do things my way to try and prevent it alright?" she said and we nodded.

We cleaned up the presents and stuff like that and Lexie came down with a bunch of papers. "what's all that for?" Taya asked. "maps. And things like that." Lexie said and she nodded. She lay the maps out on the floor and we sat down looking at them. "alright. So these are the place where we think the killer has been but we aren't sure. It's hard to tell really when we can't even manage to follow him." She said pointing them out and we nodded. "but we managed to get where they have been. Hopefully we'll be able to figure out where they should be going or where they are now." she pulled out a few more papers with a heap of number on them laying them next to the maps. "all those numbers mean a place. Each place represents a distance. You follow that distance on the map and that will lead you to each place." She said and I looked at Zack. "talk about complex just to mark a place." I said and he nodded. We sat there going through it when there was a knock at the door. Shihzuka got up going to the door and opening it. "dad! Some police officer is here!" he called and I walked out. "are you Fletcher Kowalski?" the officer asked. "yeah. What's it to ya?" I asked crossing my arms. "is Kara Kowalski here?" he asked and I shook my head. "Tyne Kowalski?" he asked. "yeah. She's here." I said and he smiled turning to a lady behind him. "ottenere i file dalla macchina in modo che possiamo farle loro." He said and she nodded. "I need to see her." He said and I stepped back letting him in. the girl got a box from the car and followed him. "hey babe. Some offices is here to see ya." I called out and Tyne looked out from the lounge at us. she looked at the officer and smiled. "baby!" she said running over hugging him. He smiled hugging her tightly. I looked at Shihzuka who frowned crossing his arms. I wasn't sure about this and I don't think Shihzuka was either.

**ottenere i file dalla macchina in modo che possiamo farle loro - get the files from the car so we can show her them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

Shihzuka eyed Tyne and the officer. "why are you hugging an officer?" he asked. Tyne looked at us and sighed. "okay. this is part of my family." she said softly and I looked at her. "so you know him but not us?" I said and she nodded slowly. "but it won't be for long." The kid said kissing Tyne's cheek. "I'm Andrea by the way." He said and I nodded. "how did you find us?" I asked. "Jak rang me. she said that Kara had been kidnapped by the killer and I came round to the house to see her, Lex, and the kids." He said and turned to Tyne. "mamma, abbiamo file sul killer che sono riuscito a entrare in possesso di." He said and I looked at Tyne. "he's your son?!" I said and she nodded. "it's a long story." Andrea said and I sighed. "I want an explanation later." I said and he nodded. "how did you get hold of information about the killer?" Lexie asked walking over hugging him. "I was kidnapped by him a while ago and got them." He said. "sei stato rapito e uscito vivo?!" Tyne said and he nodded. "only just but if….se Kara di lì, lei non ce la fara 'uscire vivo." He whispered and Zack walked out. "I know I don't know much Italian but what the hell do you mean Kara won't make it?!" he snapped and I pulled him back. "Zack settle down." I said and he growled. "my baby is there. My daughter's losing her memory and has a 90 percent chance she'll end up in the same place as Kara along with Lexie and the kids. Tianna's sick again and you're tellin' me to settle down?!" he said looking at me. "look sir. This is hard on you I know." Andrea said walking over. "but you'd calm down a lot more if you had her back right?" Zack looked at him and nodded. "well I know where he is." Andrea said walking back over pulling Tyne outside.

"you remember the house we were in right mum?" he said and she nodded. "why does she know all that?" I asked. "because it's the older stuff. It'll soon go too." Kyron said and I nodded. "well, behind the house were those hills. Follow them and you get to a mountain. Pass the mountain and you get to a massive clearing. Everything has been destroyed. That was once a city but your uncle destroyed it. Pass by that and you get to an area with a huge lake. Go to the bottom of the lake and you get to a part where you go in. follow the corridor and you'll find him." He said and Tyne stared at him. "complicated I know. but it's the only way." Zack smiled looking at me. "well, at least I can get my baby princess back." He said. "only if he hasn't touched her." Andrea said pulling out a file from the box and we looked at him. "he wants us for the powers. If he touches Kara, he'll get the dark powers from her and she'll never trust anyone again." He said and Zack growled. "she's mine and she'll always trust me!" He hissed grabbing his axe. "now we leave for him today." Calley got the kids inside with Kyron and the others. "Fletch and I will head out there with Andrea and Shihzuka." He said and we nodded. "Mum and Lex will have to go." Andrea said and we looked at him. Shihzuka frowned crossing his arms. "forget it. It's outta bounds for her! And that goes for Lexie too." I said and he shook his head. "look kid, if she's ya mum, then you are now my son as she's my wife. You'll do as I damn well tell you to do with her." I murmured. "sorry. But if you want to get rid of him, both Lexie and mum have to go." He said. "he's right Fletch." Lexie said walking past us with her weapons. "you can't go! You know what he did to ya mum!" Zuka said and she sighed. "between us with you lot, we'll be fine. Besides, it's the only way to stop him." She said and Tyne walked out and Reuben looked at her. "be careful kay sis." He said and she nodded. "I just hope I remember enough to do all this." She said and we headed off.

We followed the way Andrea had said and we got to where it was. we snuck in keeping quiet and we looked around to see all these machines. "you'll be sorry you messed with me." we heard Kara say softly and we ran off to where it came from. She was strapped up and a guy was in front of her. "really? When I have your power, you'll be sorry you were ever born." He snapped and she whimpered. I turned around to the others to see Zack gone. "where is he?" I asked. "he took off the minute he saw her." Lexie said and I groaned. I turned around only to see a black cloaked figure lunge at the guy. "you keep your hands off my princess!" he growled and the guy glared at him. "let's go." I said and we got over to them. "nice entrance Zack." I said walking over next to him. "now let's see what he thinks when it happens to him." I said and Zack smirked. Shihzuka cut Kara free holding her gently and Zack and I strapped him up. "alright you two. Start it up." I said. Lexie and Andrea started pulling up somethings. The machine started up and he gasped. "alright. So how does this thing actually work?" I asked and the guy laughed. "your trying to use something you don't even know how to use?!" he said. "sure. Why not? I do that all the time." I said and Zack smiled shaking his head. "they may not. But I know." Tyne murmured walking over. He gasped. "you! you're the one I really wanted!" he said and Tyne growled cutting his chest badly. "I know how it works. But that's boring. I want something more fun." She said smirking. She attached a few things to him and started the machine up. She smiled sending a blast of power into him. It started to kill him from the inside out. "now this is more me." she said and Lexie giggled. He howled in pain and we watched. She then looked at me. "what are we doin'?" she asked and I sighed. "killing the guy who wants to hurt ya." I said and she smiled. "oh. Okay then." She said and sent a final blast through him and it exploded killing him completely. "good. That's done. Now let get back home." She said walking off. "we better keep a close eye on her." Lexie whispered to me and I nodded. Shihzuka followed Tyne with Andrea and Lexie and Zack and I then left destroying the place. We got back outside and Zack walked over to Shihzuka. "alright baby. Come here." He said taking her gently and she sighed holding him tightly. We all headed back to the house and the family met us there.

We all sat down to finish up Christmas and talked for a while when Tyne got up walking outside looking around. "are you alright Tyne?" Zack asked walking over with Kara. "where are we?" she asked. "Italy. At Kyron's house." He said. "who's Kyron?" she asked. "ya father." He said. "I don't have a father. Nor do I have a mother." She said. "you have a husband and a family." he said. "no. I think you must have me confused with another girl." She said and I walked over. "oh. Who's that?" she asked looking at me. "some random guy who's completely in love with you and isn't gonna let you out of my sight." I said softly and she smiled. "aww. You're sweet." She said and Zack chuckled. "well if she doesn't remember us, I may as well start all over again with her." I said and he smiled. "maybe. But I want to bring her memory back." Zack said and I nodded. "I know. but until then, I can start all over again with her." I whispered pulling Tyne over to me kissing her neck. She smiled watching me closely. We walked back inside to see Taya staring at us. "mummy will remember us eventually right?" she said and I nodded. "providing that you get it back in a month." Kyron said and everyone's heads turned to looked at him. "in a what?!" I said and he sighed. "in a month. Any longer than that may cause her memory to go forever. She's had to much drama in her life and she's got so sick of it her memory has given up. No part of her knows us anymore. If she can have a month of pure love from all of us and no problems from her uncle or whatever, her memory will come back." He said and I looked at Tyne. "I refuse to have her like this! She has to get her memory back!" I said pulling her close. "then we must take you to the house." He said and we left.

We arrived in a quiet area of Italy that was hidden from the rest of it. There was a huge house there and he took us inside. "this is where you must stay. Her uncle won't know she's here and you can stay for two months. The first month will give her the memories back and the second month to make sure they stay." He said and I nodded getting the whole family inside. "right. We know what we have to do. no disagreements or anything like that. We just have to give her a heap of what she needs." I said and they all nodded. "do ya get that Tahatan?" I said and he looked at me and nodded. "ya don't do ya?" I said and he shook his head. "alright. Just love mummy a whole heap. More than normal." I said and he smiled. "I can do that!" he said and I smiled. The kids took Tyne to the lounge sitting down with her. Us adults sorted out the other things. "you know that means you have to be there for her a lot more than normal to right?" Zack said looking at me as we watched the kids and Tyne. "I'll be there for her alright. I'm not leaving her side once till she's back how I want her to be." I said. "and that's her normal self isn't it?" Zack said and I nodded. "that's the only girl I've ever loved and I'm not about to lose her. She's mine and always will be mine. Nothing can or will change that. Nothing." I said and he sighed. "I know kiddo. I know." he said softly and we went back to work.

Late that night I headed up to my room. I opened the door and Tyne was sitting on the bed with her wolves. "Tyne?" I said shutting the door and she looked up at me. "hey. I need to know something." She said and I walked over. "what is it?" I asked. "am I married?" she asked and I stared at her. "why do you ask?" I questioned. "well, something tells me I was but I don't know if I was or if I am, who I'm married to?" she said and I took her hands. "Tyne. You were married to me. you had your kids you have now. But you got so sick of all the pain your uncle was causing you, that your memory just gave up. It got rid of everything you ever knew and loved." I whispered and she burst into tears. "so the diary was right?" she sobbed and I frowned. "what diary?" I asked. "this one." Taya said walking over putting one in my lap. "I gave it to her so she could read it. She had that when he father was controlling her and when she first found me." she said and I smiled. "I though it might help but I didn't want her to get upset." She whimpered. "baby it's alright. You did the right thing. This may just be able to help her more." I said pulling her onto my lap. I sat on the bed holding the two of them tightly. I knew one way or another I was going to have my way. I wasn't going to lose this fight. I wasn't going to lose any fight for that fact but especially this one. I had too much to lose in this fight.

**I only own my OC's and Andrea. Taya and Shihzuka belong to TheAngryArizonan**

**mamma, abbiamo file sul killer che sono riuscito a entrare in possesso di - mum, we have files on the killer that I managed to get hold of**

**sei stato rapito e uscito vivo ?! - you got kidnapped and got out alive?!**

**se Kara di lì, lei non ce la fara 'uscire vivo - if Kara's there, she's not gonna make it out alive**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zack's P.O.V.**

"Just what are you planning on doing?" Kavyn asked. "I plan on killin' ya, and it's not gonna be pretty, then I'll makes sure ya dead before taking you off and getting' rid of ya body somewhere no one will find it." I growled and he looked at me a bit worried. I smiled walking over towards him and he backed up to the wall. I grabbed him and threw him against the other wall and he hit it real hard but I couldn't care less. "you see, the thing about me is that no one does anythin' to my wife." I said walking over to him and picking him up by the shirt. "and lives to tell about it." I punched him in the face before dropping him on the ground. He didn't stand a chance against me even if he had reinforcements. I looked down at him and he was bleeding. I smiled pulling my axe off my belt and looking at the blade. It was nice and sharp exactly how I like it. I grabbed Kavyn by the shirt and slammed him against the wall. "I don't know what the point of ya little game is of hurtin' my wife and destroyin' someone's family, but I'll do know I don't and will never stand for it. Not that you can warn anyone about it as you'll be long dead!" I said smirking. "I only did what I had to. Calley was mine and never should've married a murdering bitch like you as she said when I first got her from Tyne's house." He murmured. I glared at him wondering if Calley had actually said that. I figured I'd find out later but right now he had to be finished. I left him against the wall stepping back before swinging my axe cutting his chest. He fell face first onto the ground and I picked him up against the wall and then stepped back throwing my axe and cut him arm off completely. He screamed holding it and fell down. I walked over and brought my axe down on his back cracking his spine. I pulled my axe out only to bring it down on his back again only a bit lower. He couldn't move now which was great for me….not so great for him. I stepped back a bit resting my axe on the desk and looked at him before turning around to get my axe off the desk. He moved his arm he still had and pulled off a gun and aimed at me. He pulled the trigger four times shooting me in the back. I turned around and raised and eyebrow at him. "really? That's it?" I said and he stared at me. "you seriously thought I'd come here without havin' some sort of protection on in case you tried to shoot me?!" I said and he groaned as I smirked. "I think it's time I finished you off for good." I said and walked over. I raised my axe and cut his head off. I looked at his body and the head. I had the need to do something else to him. I looked at his head and body again.

Fletch walked up behind me. "Zack. We've got a place for you to burry him." He said. "Good. I'll take the bastard out there. Cal alright?" I asked picking his body and head up. "sorta. Nearly fainted." He said and I nodded. I followed him outside and he took me deep into the forest and there was a place dug out. The others were standing there waiting and Jackman had turned up. I dropped the body in the ground along with his head. "you might not want to watch this." I murmured and Cal and Shad covered their eyes. Fletch looked at Reuben and Jackman before looking back at me. I walked over and pulled my blood covered axe off my belt before glaring at his head. "let that be a lesson on what you get when you mess with me." I murmured before bringing my axe down on the skull and smashing it into pieces. I stepped back putting my axe on my belt and then Fletch and I refilled the trench.

I then turned and looked at Calley who was watching me. Jackman looked at me and then Calley before pulling her back a bit to protect her. "are you going to try and kill us?" Jackman asked. "no. I just want to know if what Kavyn said was true." I murmured. "okay then." Jackman said and let go of Calley. "what did Kavyn say?" she asked. "he said that he did what he had to because you were his and should never have married a murdering bitch like me as you had said to him." I said and crossed my arms. "did you say that?" Fletch looked at me and then Calley shocked. "yes I did say that." She said and I glared at her before turning around and walking off. "about him not you!" she said and I stopped and looked at her. "I told him when we arrived here that I was never going to marry a murdering bitch like him." She said. "I'd never say that about you." I eyed her up and down for a minute before my eyes locked onto hers. I could see the longing for me in her eyes and I sighed. "get over here." I murmured and she ran over hugging me tightly. "I love you to much to say that about you." she said looking up at me. I smiled brushing her hair back. "I guessed as much." I said kissing her gently. "right. Now we go home." Fletch said. "yep. I need to get rid of all the blood off me." I said and we looked at my clothes with were now covered in blood. "Chuggineers and getting dirty. I don't know." Calley murmured before walking off smiling. "that's why you're in Chugg Patrol. You don't get dirty like them." Jackman said and Calley nodded. "we enjoy getting dirty." I said and looked at Fletch. "right Fletch?" Fletch smiled nodding. "yep. Why do you think we do it?" he said and Calley laughed. "no I want to get home cause I'm hungry." Shad said and Reuben sighed. "you're always hungry." He said and she hit him gently. "what did you do when we covered out eyes?" Calley asked slowing down till I was next to her and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "do you really want to know? it's wasn't pretty." I said. "I want to know. no details. Just what you did." She said. "I broke his skull." I said and she looked up at me. "but it was more then just broken right?" she said and I nodded. "okay. I am so glad I didn't look." She said. "why do you think I told you not to look." I said and she sighed. "I'm just saying." She said leaning into me. "you tired?" I asked and she nodded. I stopped walking and picked her up before following the others. She sighed snuggling up to me. "what are you going to tell the kids?" Fletch asked. "I'll tell them, I killed him, and there's no way he'll live to do anything wrong again." I said. "I will not give them details no matter how much they beg me to." Fletch smiled nodding. "okay." he said and we walked the rest of the way home mostly silent.

We got home and the kids were up on the porch on the middle level. "they're back!" I heard Rox yell out and we looked up to see all the kids peering at us. "quick! Downstairs!" Rox said and they ran off. We walked in and then kids ran down the stairs. I put Calley back on her feet only to have Nicole run into me. I smiled hugging her and Rox leant on Calley. "was it all right?" she asked. "what do you mean?" I asked. "like did it go alright?" she said. "perfectly." I said and she smiled. "Daddy!" Taya yelled and jumped into Fletch's arms. "when do we get mummy?" she asked. Fletch looked at me and then Taya. "we get her as soon as we deal with Tony." He said. "how long till he's gone?" Tahatan asked. "about a day." Fletch said. "how long till mummy's daddy is gone?" Kara asked climbing on my boots and looking up at me. Calley took Nicole and I picked Kara up. "give me three days for us to find him and he'll be gone in half an hour." I said and she smiled. "really?" she said. "probably." I murmured and we walked off to the lounge area.

We sat down in the lounge to warm up a bit and we could hear the wind picking up outside. "I'm freezing." Kara whimpered leaning into me. "It's only going to get colder." I said sighing. Reuben turned the TV on and put it onto the news. **"Reports have come out that a young lady has gone missing. She was at home earlier during the day but has now been reported as missing. Her father is demanding that his daughter be returned to him as that's where she belongs. He says that others may try to say otherwise but he says that Talikulah Tafne Escamilla is indeed his daughter. Police are out looking for the girl now and if anyone finds her, please contact the police. Her father is desperate to have her returned to his safety."** The reporter said. "bullshit! He only wants her back so he can use her!" Fletch growled. "Fletch. Tyne's gone!" I said and he thought and then gasped. "we have to find her! He said and I nodded. We all headed out to Kyron and we started to work out where she could be when the doors opened. "sounds like you could use some help Fletch." A voice said and we looked up. "Garry!" he said smiling. "ya right. We could." He said. Garry walked over followed by Asher, Wilson, Cormac, and Brewster. "who the hell is Garry?" I asked. "he helped us find you when we had our fight. He flies planes." I said and I smiled. "okay." I said. "the names Garry Howenek." He said and I shook his hand. "Zack Zielinski." I said and he smiled. "good ta see the real ya." He said and I nodded. We then returned to our work.

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

I had been in my dad's captivity for hours now and I hated it so I snuck out, took a horse, and rode off into the forest heading for the mountains. I had to get away from him. I had a really sore arm as I had removed the chip that my dad had told me about. He said that's how he controlled me. I had taken it out before I left and my arm was so sore from it. I rode faster into the snow and headed towards the mountains. I road for a few hours before I found the house that Nya had. I took the horse round the back to the shed and put it in there to warm up and then I headed into the house and set up a fire and warmed up. I then fell asleep on the couch for a few hours when I woke up when the door opened and then closed. I sat up and looked and then was knocked down and I looked up to see Shikra on me. "hey girl. What are you doing here?" I murmured and Vytus walked in carrying Zosy who wasn't moving. "no!" I said and ran over. Vytus lay him in my hands and he was so cold. I held him close to me and grabbed a blanket off the couch and sat on front of the fire. I wrapped him up and lay in in front of the fire to warm him up. Vytus and Shikra sat behind me whimpering.

I sat there for half an hour when I heard a little whine. I looked down and Zosy's eyes opened and looked up at me. he stared at me and yawned wiggling around till he got out of the blanket. He stretched and climbed on my lap and curled up. "oh thank god your okay." I murmured and the other two ran over and nuzzled me gently. I smiled holding Zosy close. We sat there in front of the fire warming up. We then all fell asleep in front of the fire snuggled up together.

It had been three days since I had gone from my dad's hideout. I was in the house when I head walking outside. The door then opened and some police walked in. "Talikulah. You are to come with us." He said and I stared at him. They grabbed me and took me out and then put my wolves in a cage. "no! leave them alone!" I cried but they ignored me and took me to the station anyway. They took the wolves in and put them in a secure pen and then took me into a room. "you are to wait here. You are going to court in one hour." He said. "why?!" I said. "because your dad is taking it to court over who get's to keep you. there is nothing you can do to get away." He said. "but my dad will hurt me!" I said. "I'm sorry. We're only doing as he asked us to." He said. "but you don't understand! He's tried to kill me! he's a murderer!" I said. He frowned and pulled out a radio. "Rohan. Get to the court house and tell the judge that Kaikarah is a murderer. His daughter just told me." he said. "Okay Marcus. I'll go tell him." He said and Marcus turned off the radio. "I'll see what I can do for you. but there's no guarantee that you won't be given back to him." He said and I burst into tears. He came round and held my shoulder. "it's okay Tyne. I'll do everything I can." He said and I looked at him. "how do you know my real name?" I asked a bit confused. "I was friends with you in school." He said and I thought. "oh! That's you!" I said and he hugged me. "I'll contact your family and let them know." he said grabbing the phone and ringing father. He told him what was happening and we then headed to the court room. I was so worried about all this but Marcus was going to do everything to stop my father.

**I don't own anyone except Rohan and Marcus!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kara's P.O.V.**

I had been freaking out a lot more than normal and one afternoon I was sick of it. "Rox." I said and she looked at me. "what's wrong?" she asked. "I feel really insecure here. I wanna get out of here." I said and she nodded. "don't say a word to anyone. Just get your things packed and I'll pack mine and then I'll get you outta here." She said and I smiled. "thanks." I said going into my room packing my stuff. She packed hers and late that night we snuck out. I got in her car and she drove off away from the place without them knowing. We drove right through the night and most of the next day till we got far away from them. She got an apartment and we unpacked our things. She got me into a school and she had started a job. She was planning to become a lawyer. She took great care of me but I was worried what would happen when the family found out we had gone. I hated the idea of leaving them but I couldn't handle it anymore.

I headed off to school one day as she left for work. I walked into the school grounds and a girl came over to me. "are you Kara?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled kindly. "I'm Evie. I'll show you around." She said taking my hand. She pulled me off and I followed along. "so you just moved here with ya family?" she asked. "no. I ran away with my oldest cousin Roxanne." I said and she smiled. "wow. I hope you enjoy your stay here then." She said and I smiled. "thanks Evie." I said softly. She and I went around the school and she showed me all around the school. It was a nice school but there were still a lot of kids. "there are a lot of kids." I said looking at them. "don't worry. The principle already told us all that you get scared around people so they have been warned to be careful around you and to make you feel comfortable. I was told to take care of you while you were here." She said and I smiled. "that was nice." I said and she giggled taking my hand gently. "you and I are gonna be best friends." She said and I giggled. "alright Evie. If that's what you want." I said softly. We then went off to our class.

That afternoon Rox pulled up outside the gates. "who's that?" Evie asked looking at her as she walked over. "that's my cousin, Rox." I said and she nodded. "you ready to go now Kara?" she asked and I nodded. "alright. Let's go then." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow Evie." I said and she nodded. "hope nothing happens to you." Evie said and I smiled. "thanks." I said as we walked off. "so she's ya knew friend?" Rox asked and I nodded. "I'm glad you made a new friend Kara." She said hugging me. we got in the car and headed back to the apartment. We then had an early night to get as much rest as possible and I was feeling terrible. I was getting worried about the pregnancy though.

**Zack's P.O.V.**

"They're gone!" I heard Calley yell as she raced down the stairs. "who are?" Fletch asked and Calley ran into my arms crying. "Rox and Kara. I went to check on them but they were gone. Both rooms a practically empty and Rox's car is gone." She murmured and I looked at Fletch. "well then we have to find them!" he said walking over to the phone ringing up the police telling them. They soon got the word out about the two of them having gone missing and it spread rather quickly. We then noticed an increase of men suddenly showing up who we figured out were working for Draco who had since started hunting Kara down. Tyne had taken enough of it and left every night murdering as many as them as she could.

One morning we got up and there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see an officer there. "we're here to see you." he said and I gulped stepping back. They walked in and sat down. I looked at Fletch who looked worried. "your wife Tyne Kowalski?" the officer said and Fletch nodded. "she's been arrested." He said and I growled. "she's what?!" Fletch snapped looking at him. "she was caught murdering some men." He said. "they were after her!" Fletch hissed. I grabbed my axe when Calley took it off me tossing it into a room just as the officer turned around to face me. "look sir." Calley said looking at him. "can we have this taken to court? We can prove they were after her." She said and he nodded. "you can. We were planning one for next week." He said and she nodded. They left and she turned to me. "are you crazy?! they would've gone after you if you had killed them!" she said and I sighed. "it just happened. I got pissed off at them. I've lost my daughter and niece and now Tyne's gone too!" I said and she kissed my cheek. "calm down. We'll stop this. Promise." She said and I nodded.

A week passed and we headed to the court room. We all sat down and they brought Tyne in. "all rise for the honorable judge James Kobayashi." An officer said as he walked in. he came in and looked at Tyne and sighed. I could tell he wasn't happy. He'd been dealing with her family and he knew she shouldn't be here. We started the court but no one would listen. They were convinced Tyne had to be locked up. I was getting really annoyed but then someone walked into the court. She was dressed in black and she had shoulder length hair. I looked at Cal who was looking at her. "I know her." She whispered and I nodded. she seemed vaguely familiar and I was about to find out why.

**Rox's P.O.V.**

I had been gone for a month now and I had heard that auntie Tyne had been arrested. I decided to go and see what was happening. I walked in after it had started and I saw my parents. James looked at me confused. "your honour I know I'm only a trainee in lawyering but I know that she's innocent!" I said and the other officers looked at me. "I mean she's got a daughter! Who's right now pregnant and a family!" I said firmly. I was about to continue when the phone rang and a man answered it. "Miss Roxanne Zielinski?" he said. "yes?" I said. "Rox?!" Dad said staring at me. "phone for you." he said and I took it. "Roxanne?" a voice said over the phone. "speaking." I said. "oh I'm Kaka's teacher. it's about Kara. She just got some really bad pains so we called the EMT's and they've just raced her up to the hospital. She's going to have the baby." She said. "Kara can't! she's not due yet!" I said. "well she's gone. They said it's coming and they can't stop it." She said and I hung up. "you let my aunt out of prison right now!" I snapped and James frowned. 'what's the matter?" he asked. "her daughter has gone up to the hospital cause she's gonna have her baby! And you know damn well my aunt was only protecting her daughter!" I hissed and he nodded. "Mrs. Kowalski's charges are now dropped. Case dismissed." He said and auntie Tyne looked at me and smiled. I smiled before running out when dad grabbed me. "we're going up to the hospital. All of us." he said and I sighed.

We all got in our cars and headed off. "I'm sorry I ran away with her but she said she felt insecure so I just left. I just packed everything and took off." I said and he sighed. "I know but I wish you had told us." he said as we pulled up outside the hospital. We got out and ran in and a nurse came out. "Kara's gone in." she said and dad nodded. We sat down and we heard a car pull up outside. We looked at the door and Brewster walked in. "what's happened?" he asked. "how did you know?" I asked. "I felt something was wrong." He said. "Kara's gone in to have her baby." Dad said and he nodded. "so she'll be alright?" he asked and auntie Tyne shrugged. "possibly." She said. We all sat there in silence praying she'd be alright. We waited hours before a nurse came out. "Kara is out and her baby is fine." She said. "and what about Kara?" dad asked. "she's touch and go but you can go in and see her." She said and dad raced in. we followed and dad was sitting next to her holding her gently. "she can't die. She can't!" he said looking at auntie Tyne. "she won't." she said taking her hand. She gave her some medicine helping her. A few minutes later Kara groaned looking at us. she smiled slightly holding dad tightly. "I missed you." she whispered. "I know baby." He said nuzzling her. "but I think he did too." He said glancing up at Brewster and Kara giggled. "we need someone to stay with her while she's here." Uncle Fletch said. "Brewster? You up to it? We'll have to go after the men that are after Tyne and Kara." Mum said and he nodded. "sure. Why not." He said smiling.

**Kara's P.O.V.**

They stayed a while and I kept my baby close by me. Brewster shut the door once the others had left and loaded his guns. "alright. You'll be safe with me." he said and I smiled nodding. He sat down and I looked at him. "were they all worried as much as I think they would be?" I asked. "no." he said and I frowned. "more than you'd think." He said and I sighed. "even I got worried when I found out you had gone." He said and I smiled. "so what's ya baby's name?" he asked and I sighed thinking. "Caiden Milan Kowalski." I said and he smiled. "sounds good to me." he said softly and I looked at Caiden who was sleeping. "I'm so tired." I murmured and he took Caiden. "you rest. I'll care for him while you do." he said and I smiled. "alright. Thanks Brew." I said and he nodded as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up a couple of hours later and looked around to see Wilson looking out the window. "Wilson?" I said and he looked at me. "oh hey Kara. Brewster called me to come and stay here. He had to race out for a job." He said and I nodded. "was everything alright?" I asked. "yeah. Just a basic job that needed doing urgently." He said. I sighed leaning back and he came over handing Caiden to me. I smiled holding him close against me. we sat there talking and then Koko walked in. "hey you two." She said smiling. "hia Koko." We said. "heard about the baby. How's it all going?" she asked. "oh it's alright I guess. Just makes me so exhausted." I said and she smiled. "don't worry darling. You'll be alright." She said and I smiled. "you guys are great for looking out for us kids." I said and they both smiled. "hey it's no problem." Wilson said and Koko nodded. We sat there talking for a while when we heard something outside the hospital. Koko and Wilson looked outside. "looks like trouble down there." Wil said pulling out his gun. "stay here Kara." Koko said and they took off outside. I got up looking out the window. A few men ran out at them and the two of them shot the men. After a little bit the two of them came back up. "I might get you discharged and we'll take you to where we are and you can stay there where it'll be safe." Koko said and I nodded. They did that and I stayed with them at the house. I was worried though. I knew Draco was bound to get me and mum sooner or later and I had a feeling it would be sooner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kara's P.O.V.**

Koko got the rest of the kids around to the house so that we were all together. We were in the basement playing with the younger ones. I heard the front door open and we headed up. Brewster walked in covered in dirt and looked at the other two. "I'm gonna get cleaned up and then head back to Kara." He said then stopped. "Wil. I told you to stay with Kara! Zack's gonna get annoyed if she's hurt!" he said. "she's fine Brew." Koko said and he frowned. She pointed over to the hallway as we walked round. He looked at me and sighed. "alright. As long as she's safe." He said. "you're back!" I said running over. "yeah. What's wrong?" he asked. "some men were outside the hospital but the two of them shot the men." I said and he hugged me. "it's alright. You'll be safe." He said and I whimpered. "are you going to stay with the same school?" Rox asked and I nodded. "but how? that's at least a days drive." Wil said. "if you fly, it'll only be about two hours. Which means you can go down on the Sunday night and come back Friday afternoon till the rest of the family are back and one of them can go with you to the other school." Rox said. "but she can't go alone." Koko said. "I'll go with her." Brewster said and we looked at him. "I told Vee that Zack, Tyne, and Fletch were out after the killers and that I couldn't do all their work so she said that was fine and I could have time off till they got back." He said and Rox smiled. "then it's sorted. You guys stay there for the week and I'll look after the others here." She said and we nodded.

We did exactly that and Brewster and I stayed in the apartment that Rox has got us. we did that for a week and it worked well. But the second week didn't go to well. I arrived at school and Evie met me at the gates. We headed off to class like we usually did. Then the lunch bell went off and we headed outside for our lunch. I had made a few new friends there with Evie's help and we sat together eating lunch and talking. Miss Sarah, my teacher, came over during the lunch break. "Kara. How's the family going?" she asked. "well, us kids are alright. We miss our parents a whole heap and it's hard for my littlest sister and brother. Abby and Kevin have never had mum away this long before. And Tahatan isn't coping with not having dad around. He's so close to him. Taya misses mum dreadfully and Shihzuka. I miss Andrea and Shihzuka but I miss mum and dad more. And I miss my uncle heaps. Rox, Nix, and Jerry all miss my uncle and aunt a lot and it's putting a lot of pressure on Rox to care for Tia. She's so sick right now. Koko, Wilson, and Cormac are helping them all they can and Brewster's caring for me while I'm here. And Kyron and his family are there when we need them but we all hope and pray that the family come home soon." I said and she sighed. "you poor children. I'm proud that you still go on with life without them though." She said and I smiled slightly. I then heard Evie scream. "Evie? What's wrong?" I asked turning around only to feel something hit me. "Kara!" she yelled running over.

Everything after that was just a blur. All I heard were screams from my friends and Miss Sarah calming them down. I saw flashing lights and then a man stood over me. "don't worry love, we'll get you right up to the hospital." He said softly. I could feel pain shooting through my body and it hurt so bad. I then heard the screeching of tires and a familiar voice. "Kara!" Brewster yelled running over to me. I looked at him and he was just a blur and then I blacked out.

I woke up hours later and I looked around to see all the kids there with Koko, Cormac, and Wilson. "hey Brew." Cormac said looking out the door. "she's awake." He said and then Brewster walked round the door with a nurse following him. "oh thank god you're okay!" he said rushing over. "what happened?" I whispered. "someone shot you multiple times." Taya said climbing up on the bed next to me. "but don't worry sis. We're here for you." she added and I closed my eyes crying. "Kara it's alright." Brewster said hugging me gently. "I've rung ya parents and told them what happened. They're coming back but Shihzuka, Andrea, Lexie, Rag, and Kyle are staying to continue searching." He said softly. I held him tightly leaning into him. The others smiled looking at each other. "how long till they get here?" I sobbed. "about an hour or so." He said stroking my hair and I buried my face in his jacket. He held me tightly looking at the others. Taya snuggled up against me hugging me from behind and Tahatan joined her. Abs held Koko tightly and Kevin held Wil tightly as well. Rox sighed sitting Tia in her capsule and walking over. "Kara. It's alright. No one will harm you while we are all here. And ya mum and dad will be here soon." she said and I nodded slowly. Nix and Jerry looked at each other worried.

After about an hour and a half of deathly silence I sighed. "I never want to go back. I don't want them to leave again." I whimpered and Brewster looked at the others. "but what about Chuggineering?" Cormac asked. "It doesn't matter. I'll never make it." I sobbed. "that's not true young lady." A voice said and we looked at the door to see mum and dad walk in. Mum put her guns up and ran over hugging me. "my little baby will become a Chuggineer if it kills me. it's your dream." She said and dad came over hugging us both. After a minute he pulled away. "sweetie look at me." he said and I looked at him. He handed me a mirror and I took it. "look in it. What do you see?" he asked. "just my reflection." I said looking back at him. "you wanna know what I see?" he asked and I nodded. "a girl who is just like her mum. A girl who is capable of anything if she puts her mind to it but is letting her fears take control of her. If I look past all that, I see a girl who is desperate to become a Chuggineer and will make it because she's a strong willed girl. Just like her mum and she's also not gonna let it take control of her. She'll kick it right out of her way and show it who's boss just like her uncle and is gonna become one big pain in the ass for her mum like her dad." He said smiling and I giggled looking up at mum who smiled kissing the top of my head. "and the girl I see in that mirror has one very loving brother and sister who are right by your side to help you every step of the way when we aren't. and cousins who will do the same because they know that girl in the mirror would do the same for them." He said and I put the mirror up hugging his neck. He sighed tightening his hold on me. "don't let the fears win baby. You will get there. I promise you will." He said and I nodded.

Taya looked over my shoulder smiling. "and we're gonna be there to help. All of us." she said and I turned my head to see the others sitting behind me smiling. I hugged them all tightly and Tahatan tapped me. "yes buddy?" I asked. "please become a Chuggineer. I want to see you become one." He said and I smiled hugging him. "he's not the only one." A voice said and I smiled. "uncle Zack!" I said turning around and he pulled me against him. "you better listen to ya father. He's dead right with everything he said." He murmured nuzzling me. "of course I am!" dad said and mum swatted him gently. "shut up Fletcher." She said and uncle Zack shook his head. "I promised you'd become a Chuggineer and that's exactly what's gonna happen." He said and I sighed leaning on him. "where's auntie Calley?" I asked. "getting all the information about the accident." He said and I nodded. A minute later she walked in and over to me hugging me. "are you alright dear?" she asked and I nodded slowly. "I think so." I said and she smiled. "and what about you kids?" she asked looking at the others. They looked at each other and then at her. "oh we're fine." Taya lied and Rox nodded. Our parents looked at each other. Tahatan held Taya's hand tightly trying not to cry. "buddy what wrong?" dad asked looking at him and he buried his face in Taya. "well, we…." I said looking at the kids and then back at our parents. "we kinda…..lied." I said softly and they looked at me. "we're saying we're okay because we know you have to go back to hunting them down and we don't want you to worry about us." I said and Taya nodded. "we worked out that if you rang or something and asked, we'd just say we were fine." She murmured and Tahatan burst into tears. "I don't want them to go again." He sobbed and dad walked over picking him up. "this is hard on you kids isn't it?" he said rubbing his back and Tahatan nodded holding him tightly. "you kids need to tell us the truth." Mum said sitting down. Abby and Kevin sat on her lap and Taya hugged her from behind. Rox sat down next to auntie Calley who had Tia. Uncle Zack pulled Nix and Jerry up next to me holding us all close. "my poor babies," he murmured nuzzling us.

We sat there in silence when Brewster looked at them. "I'm sorry all this happened to her." He said and uncle Zack smiled. "it's alright kiddo. This happens and we'll stop it." He said and Brewster sighed. "I just feel so bad about letting this happen to Kara and having the kids so upset." He said and dad held his shoulder. "Brewster, there is only so much one person can do. and even with the others helping, it's not easy." He said and Brewster looked at him and nodded. Auntie Calley got them to discharge me and they took us all home. There, mum and auntie Calley helped me at home while the boys stayed with the other kids. After a while I tapped mum. "yes darl?" she said looking at me. "I wanna get up and go to the lounge." I said and she helped me up. She took me to the lounge where all of them were. I smiled rushing over to uncle Zack sitting on his lap. "well look who's up." He said nuzzling me. I purred softly and looked at Brewster. "hey Brewster." I said leaning over to him and he looked at me. "yes Kara?" he asked and I hugged him tightly. He smiled hugging me back. I looked up at him and kissed him gently. "thanks for looking after me." I said and he looked at me. "Ahh…someone's taken a liking to Brewster." Wilson said and Koko thumped him. "I'd prefer him over anyone from the school." Uncle Zack said smiling. Brewster glanced up at mum and dad who smiled. "you love him don't you Kara?" dad said and I nodded slowly. "good. Maybe he'll be able to get you back on track with some basic training while we're gone." Uncle Zack said and Brewster smiled tightening his hold on me. "as long as nothing bad happens to her I'll do whatever she wants." He said and mum smiled. "see. That's what a good boyfriend does. They make a good husband. You should take notes Fletch." She said and walked off and dad frowned crossing his arms. Taya burst out laughing as Tyne sat down holding her gently. "isn't that right Tay?" she asked. "if you say so mum." She said giggling and uncle Zack rolled his eyes. "I disown the lot of ya. Really I do." he murmured and auntie Calley smiled. "you would never do that even if someone paid you." she said sitting down next to him. "hmm. Guess ya right. But for now I do." he said and dad groaned. "hey she started it!" he said looking at mum. "I'm obviously not good enough." He said and walked off. we looked at each other wondering if dad was really upset or not. Thing was, we couldn't tell.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tyne's P.O.V.**

Time passed and Kara got better slowly. We took some time off hunting the killer down to spend some time with the kids but I was worried I had upset Fletch. He hadn't said much to me recently and it worried me. I sat on the end of the bed looking at my ring. I loved Fletch so much and I didn't want to make him think that I thought he wasn't good enough for me. I walked out of the room after a while pulling my cloak on. It was still snowing outside and it was freezing. I headed outside into the snow. Everywhere you looked was just a mass of white. It was like someone had just covered the place in white icing…..except it was freezing. I pulled my cloak around me tightly cutting out the wind. I knew I wasn't supposed to be out because it was dangerous but I had to get out before I went crazy. I jumped up to the roof tops and walked across them slowly. I pulled my visor down so I could see properly and looked around. It was then that I saw someone nearby jumping across roof tops. I frowned and took off following them. I slowly caught up with them and they looked back seeing me. they then vanished and I growled softly. I stopped and looked around. I saw them reappear on another building and they ran off. I took off after them and then stopped seeing then jump down to a house. I watched as they knocked on the door. Fiona opened the door and walked out and smiled. I hadn't seen her for a while but she hadn't changed much. the figure I had been following pushed their hood back and I saw a guy with black hair and I gasped as he hugged her. "Fletcher?!" I murmured watching him. Fiona walked inside and Fletch followed her. I just stared at the door. I couldn't believe I just saw him go into Fiona's house. I turned away and took off away from the house.

Late that night I was still out in the city. I hadn't gone home all day. I was cold and the snow made my cloak really wet. I was freezing but I didn't care. I just walked around and went past the house to see the family sitting in the lounge. Fletch had Tahatan on his lap. I stood there watching him closely. "where's Tyne?" I heard him ask looking at the kids. "she went out this morning to find you." Taya said and Fletch nodded. "I know I saw her following me. but did she come back?" he asked and Taya shook her head. "I did see her outside a few hours ago." Tahatan said and Fletch frowned. I then felt someone grabbed me covering my mouth. I then heard Abby scream as she ran into the lounge. "what's wrong Abs?" Fletch asked as she grabbed his leg. "mummy! Outside!" she said pointing to the window and Taya looked outside. "mum!" Taya said and Fletch ran over and looked just as the guy stabbed me in the side. I managed to grab him and threw him over me and off the roof. I shot him in the heart killing him. I looked at the cut from the knife and fell back off the roof. "Tyne!" I heard Fletch yell and he ran out of the house. I managed to get up and I took off. I had been dripping blood along the way which he was following but I hid and he ran straight past me. I sighed leaning on the wall fixing my cut up. I couldn't face seeing Fletch now I knew he was seeing Fiona.

I got up after a while and walked through the city slowly keeping to the shadows. I was crying to myself silently as I walked along. I then turned a corner to see a group of men in black sporting the wolf head on the back of their cloaks like my dad used to have and my uncle had. I gasped backing up when I saw Fletch drop down on them. "you idiots!" he hissed punching one of them. "what are you doing?" one of the men asked. "you don't ever leave her alone do you?!" one of the men frowned. "leave who?" he asked. "Tyne!" he snapped and they smiled. "she's ours." One said. "really? Cause I don't know what's going on but I haven't seen her for ages. After my daughter got out of hospital I've been trying to fix up something for her but it meant that I haven't been with her and I hate it!" he hissed punching another guy. "and one of your other men just got her and stabbed her! I've lost her now!" he snapped and one guy laughed. "well that was a bit careless. We'd never lose her." He said and Fletch growled slamming him into the wall. "I could rip you apart in a matter of minutes!" he hissed. "but I don't have the time!" Fletch punched him and then pulled out his sword and stabbed all of them. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I thought he was cheating on me and he wasn't and now all this had happened. I walked out of the shadows slowly. "Fletcher." I called softly and I saw him turn around. "Tyne." He said looking at me. I felt so cold, sick, and sore from being out in the cold so much that I couldn't move very fast. I started heading over to him when I heard a lady scream. I turned around to see a young boy had walked onto the road and a truck was heading down the streets and had lost control. It was heading straight for the boy. I looked at Fletch and back at the child. I head away from Fletch and over to the boy. Fletch gasped as I grabbed the little boy holding him against me. I then felt the truck slam into me and the pain shot through my body. The sound of Fletch's voice echoed through my mind and flashing lights all around me. I could feel the boy hold onto me tighter and I held him close before I blacked out.

Hours later I woke up to see nurses rushing about around me. I looked around to see a doctor looking at some x-rays. The doctor turned around and looked at me. "don't worry ma'am. We'll have you out of here as soon as I've fixed you up." He said. I groaned as the pain shot through me again. They put me under and then started to fix me up. Hours after that I woke up in a bed and I looked around to see Fletch next to me crying. "Fletcher." I said softly and he looked up at me. "baby I'm sorry!" he said hugging me gently. "what's wrong with me Fletch?" I asked weakly. "the truck hit you and it broke ya spine." He said and I looked at him as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Fletch. I shouldn't have left the house I know. but I wanted to know what was going on. Then I saw you go to Fiona's and I thought you were seeing her." I said and he sighed. "baby I would never cheat on you." he said kissing my neck gently. "I was just trying to fix up something up for you but it's taking a really long time. Fiona's been helping me." he said wiping away my tears. He lay down next to me holding me close to him. I sighed resting my head on him. "how's the child?" I asked. "he's not to bad. Just a few broken bones. You took most of the impact. I've been in and seen him recently. I didn't even realize he got out of the house." He said and I looked at him. "out of the house?" I asked and he nodded. "Tahatan wanted to find you so left. He knew you'd be cold and wet. And he didn't want you to get sick." He said and I stared at him. "that was…Tahatan?!" I said staring at him and he nodded. I burst into tears and he held me a bit tighter. "baby it's alright. He's fine." He said softly. "I want my baby. Now." I said and he nodded. "wait here my sweet." He said kissing my cheek.

He came back a minute later with him and lay him next to me. I held Tahatan close and he sighed. "mummy." He said and I looked at him. "I love you." he said and I smiled. "I love you too baby." I whispered kissing him gently. He snuggled up against me and I sighed. I looked at Fletch who was on the phone. "hey Zack. You better get up here. Tyne's here." He said and then hung up. A minute later Zack raced through the door and looked at me. "kiddo. What did ya do to yaself?!" he said walking over. "It's a long story but I though Fletch was cheating on me. I left the house, got stabbed, he came looking for me, I then saw a boy about to get hit by a truck, grabbed him, got hit, broke my back and ended up here. And I'm sick because I got so cold and wet." I said and he sighed. "what's Tahatan doing here?" he asked. "he was the boy about to get hit by a truck." I said and he kissed my cheek. "rest up love. We'll be waiting right here for you." he said and I nodded. I took Fletch's hand gently and fell asleep holding it.

After a while I woke up and I still had Fletch's hand in mine. Tahatan was giggling softly. I felt something nudging me and I looked around. "what is going on?" I asked as I looked at Fletch who was looking rather unimpressed. Vytus had his paws on Fletch's back licking his cheek. Tahatan was under the bed with Zosy and Shikra was nudging me till I woke up. I smiled and she curled up next to me watching me closely. I looked at Vytus and smiled. "Vytus. Down." I said and he hopped down and sat on the floor watching me. "god you have some crazy wolves." Fletch muttered and I smiled. I pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "but you love them." I said and he smiled nuzzling me. we then heard an explosion and we all gasped. A few minutes later the ambulance pulled up. A nurse raced into my room. "ma'am. Two of your children and a friend of yours and her daughter have been injured." She said and I swear my heart stopped. "who were they?" I asked. "your friend Calley and her daughter, and your daughters Taya and Kara." She said and we gasped. The other kids ran into my room hugging us crying. I looked at Fletch and Zack who looked at me. both Rox and Nix were there which only left one other daughter that could've got injured. "Tianna." I said and Zack paled. I took his hand squeezing it gently and he looked at me worried. "this can't be happening." He said. "there's just too much happening for this to be real." He said and then he looked at Fletch. "her memory." They both said l looked at the floor. "are you saying I'm gonna forget you all again?" I asked sadly. "I hope not baby. I really do." Fletch said holding me tightly. Tahatan held Fletch and I was just praying that I'd keep my memory and that the family were alright. All that had just happened in the last few minutes was all just to much to believe was actually real. I was worried about what would happen though knowing that all this was real and not just a nightmare that would just stop…because this was just a real life nightmare that just kept happening.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nix' P.O.V.**

We all walked into the hospital slowly. Jerry was holding me crying and Rox had the twins and Caiden who were crying. I was holding the tears back until we got to dad. we sat down on the seats. The nurses raced backwards and forwards with mum, Tianna, Kara, and Taya. We just watched. They then took us to the room where dad was. I ran over hugging dad and Jerry climbed on his back holding him. Auntie Tyne took the twins. Uncle Fletch held Rox tightly. "what happened out there?" dad asked. "it just happened so fast. We had no idea it was gonna happen. No one was around there." I said looking at him. He stroked my hair. "what happened?" he said. "the explosion. It just went up. It hit Kara and Taya. Mum had no change to stop it even though she tried." I whimpered. "just tell me what happened." dad said and we sighed and Rox started with the story. I drifted off thinking about it.

"_hey c'mon! Let's go play!" Jerry called running down the street. "Can we mum?" I asked. "of course you can sweetie. Just be careful." she said and I smiled running off with Kara and Taya. We ran down the street to a quiet area and chased each other around a bit. Kara then stopped and looked at the building we were standing in front of. "hey. Why don't we look inside?" she asked. "I don't know?" I said. Taya looked through a window. "hey, this might be where they bring mum. Look at all those things in there." she said and we peeked in. "let's destroy all those machines." Kara said as she and Taya ran in. I looked at Jerry who shrugged. Mum and Rox were nearby talking to each other and I hoped mum wouldn't notice the other two were gone._

_They were gone for a while and I frowned. "Nix! Where's Kara and Taya?" mum called walking over with Tianna. "they went in there to destroy some machines." I said and mum frowned. "you two over to Rox. I'll get the other two." she said walking into the building. We did so but Jerry stopped once mum had gone in. "hey Nix. What's that?" he asked pointing to a box on the ground. "that's a bomb." I said and he nodded. We continued walking when I stopped. "a bomb?! Rox! There's a bomb attached to that building!" I yelled. "is it on?" she asked. "yes! One minute!" I said and she gasped. "mum! The buildings gonna blow up in a minute!" Rox yelled. "I know! I just saw the ones in here. Just give me a minute to stop them!" she yelled back. "you don't got a minute!" I yelled holding Rox. A few seconds later mum ran out with the two of them. They started running towards us when the bomb suddenly went off and the building blew up. They got hit and the shockwave hit them and they hit the ground near us. They didn't move and we freaked out. Rox rang the hospital and a minute later the EMT's turned up taking us all up to the hospital._

I then felt someone tapping me. I shook my head to see dad frowning at me. "are you alright?" he asked. "I just started thinking back to it." I said leaning on him. He pulled me onto his lap holding me tightly. Dad sighed softly. "well as long as none of them have major injuries." he said and auntie Tyne nodded. A nurse came in a while later. "how are they?" uncle Fletch asked. "Well, Tianna is doing alright. She has some burns but they aren't to bad. Calley has burns and one broken rib. Taya has major burns to her and broken her arm. Kara is the same but she can't hear us. We think she was just to close and she may have temporary deafness." she said and we stared at her. "but they'll all live of course." the nurse added. Auntie Tyne nodded. "we'll have to keep a close eye on them." she said thinking. The killers? I mean, there's one after the kids and one after you." uncle Fletch said. "we can sort them later. The most important thing right now is that we keep these kids safe from any more harm." she said and they both nodded.

A few days passed and auntie Tyne got out of hospital but all her memory left her which made it hard for us to keep her in the house because there was no way she'd stay with strangers according to her. Tianna was back at home with mum who was being cared for by dad. Uncle Fletch looked after Tyne, Taya, Kara, and Tahatan. Taya often helped with Kara. Us kids just helped where needed. It was hard to do much with Kara because she couldn't understand us so we had to sign to her to ask questions and tell her things. Kara didn't seem to mind though because it meant she could stay home more than normal and she was more than happy about that. And dad continued her training with her while he had the chance. I just hoped everything worked out alright.

**Taya's P.O.V.**

I was in my room studding for school when there was a knock on the door. I looked up and Kara walked in and sat on my bed. I walked over to her taking her hands. She looked at me in the eyes and then she waved her hand and everything went black. I looked around and she was standing next to me. "where are we?" I said aloud to myself. "your just in nothing. Being here means you can hear my thoughts. I hate signing everything I say." Kara's voice came but she just smiled at me. "well, that makes it easier." I said and she nodded. "so what's wrong?" I asked. "everything is wrong. I can't hear any of your voices! I miss it all and I want to be able to hear again." she said and I thought. "I don't think there's much we can do to change it." I said stroking her hair gently. "it's just what happens. You'll hear again." she looked at the ground. "uncle Zack said he loved me." she said and I tilted my head at her. "so?" I asked. "he signed it. I can't hear him say it to me. He could but I wouldn't be able to hear it!" she burst into tears and I hugged her gently. "Kara it's alright." I said softly. I then heard uncle Zack calling us. "Taya!" he called out. "uncle Zack's calling me." I said and she brought us back to normal time.

Uncle Zack walked into my room. "Taya, have you got..." he said and looked at Kara who was crying. "well that answers my question about have you seen her but what's wrong with her?" he asked. "she's upset because you said you loved her." I said and he looked at me confused. "you signed it, she wants to hear it." I said and he walked over pulling Kara onto his lap holding her close. She held him tightly leaning into him. "I just wish there was something we could do to stop it." he said and I nodded. "I hate life. I hate everything that goes wrong." I murmured and he nodded. "you're not the only one. Ya mum's having a fight with Fletch over if she stays here or not." he said and I sighed. "I wondered what the yelling was about." I said leaning on him. He held the two of us close. "don't worry. This will end soon." he said. I knew he'd be right. I just hope that it would stop soon.

We headed downstairs where the older ones had all come back and they were discussing how to find the killers. Us kids were to stay out of the way while they did all this but I wanted to know what was going on so I hid and watched. There was a board up on the wall with pictures on it. "now this board has the men we need to find and get rid of." dad said looking at it. "well we already know Draco is still wanted." uncle Zack said. "yeah. And there's Zane as well now. I think he's in on it too." dad said. "why would he?" Shihzuka asked leaning on the wall. "um, he'd pay a lot of money to have someone work for him." Lexie murmured. "and then there's this guy." dad said pointing to a picture. "who is it?" uncle Zack asked. "according to Shihzuka, that's their dad." he said and I covered my mouth. "Shihzuka informed me he saw him around here a while ago. I think he recived word that Taya wasn't killed when Tyne took her from the ship." dad said. "and I think he's after her again." Shihzuka said. I gasped jumping up but lost my balance and fell over. A few boxes crashed to the ground and everyone ran over. They removed the boxes one by one and then I looked up to see dad standing over me with his arms crossed. "you were listenin' weren't ya?" he asked and I looked at my feet. "why didn't you tell me he was back?!" I suddenly blurted out and then covered my mouth. Dad sighed taking me into his arms. "we only found out two days ago and we wanted the facts first to check if it was him. I didn't wanna tell ya till I was sure and then I was gonna tell ya." he said nuzzling me. I purred kissing his cheek. "so you do love me enough to protect me?" I asked and he looked at me. "course I do! What kinda question is that?" he said and I smiled. "just checking. What about mum?" I asked. "we're workin' on her." he said and I nodded. I leaned on his shoulder. "that's not all the problems though." I heard auntie Calley say as she walked inside. "what do you mean?" dad asked worried. She stayed silent and went over to the board looking at it.

She was there for a few minutes before she walked off. We walked over and dad looked at it. "who's Derek?" he asked. "an old friend. I just saw him hanging around the city. He was talking to Draco." she said walking out with her weapons. "oh no you don't." uncle Zack said looking at her. "you aren't gonna go after him without someone with ya." he said crossing his arms. "well someone has to stop him sooner or later and you guys are busy." she said and I looked behind dad to see all the others watching. I looked back at auntie Calley. "besides, he's not good to be here. And if he is working for Draco, then he must be stopped." she said and dad shook his head. "not by yourself." he said and she frowned. "I can do it. Just because I got injured doesn't mean I can't do it." she said and uncle Zack shook his head. We then heard mum scream. We raced upstairs to see a guy in black disappear with her. "that was Derek." auntie Cal said. "then we better get going now!" dad said. He put me down. "stay here kids and look after each other." he said and they all raced out. I sighed watching them leave. I just hoped they got back alright.

**Side Note: I should've put this in earlier but never thought of it. Just for anyone who is wondering about Tyne being a dragon and thinking it's strange, or is unimpressed or whatever, there is a reason. My grandmother, who I was especially close to cause she cared heaps about me, passed away 4 years ago, 5 on September the 1****st****, of cancer. She was the best person in my family and she loved dragons. I've been missing her heaps recently due to how I am treated and so I put it in as it gave me a bit of my grandmother back into my life. For a girl who is 16 and had medical problems my whole life and more since I lost my grandmother, makes it just that much easier to get through each day.**

**And also, sorry if the chapters are taking longer to get up. I have been working on them but right now I am trying to clean the house, do year 11, do my story, and anything else I'm supposed to do. Things are going really bad for me and none of it's my fault but we may end up having to move and I don't like the idea of it. We'll have to pack up two houses worth if we do and I'm not looking forward to it so sorry it's taking so long! I don't intend to have it take this long normally!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Shihzuka's P.O.V.**

I watched our parents leave and tuned around to see all the kids staring at me. I eyed them all closely. "are they gonna be alright?" Taya finally asked. "I don't know." I said walking into the lounge where Lexie and Andrea had these computers set up tracking them. I sat down only to have Abby, Kevin, Jerry, and Tahatan dive up next to me. Taya sat on the floor at my feet with Kara and Nix. Rox sat in a chair holding Tianna watching me. "is something up with you kids?" I asked after a minute. "we're gonna miss them." Tahatan sobbed holding my jacket. "and what if they never come back?!" Jerry said and I sighed hugging them both. Jakkie and Jayden wondered into the lounge with some papers. "hey mama. Check this out." Jak said going over to Lexie. She took them reading them. "where did you find these?" she asked. "in grandma's bedroom." Jak said and she looked at me. "Tyne's in bigger trouble than we thought." she said and I frowned. "what do you mean?" I asked. Jay grabbed the papers handing them to me. I read through them slowly. "hey Zuka?" Taya said tugging my jeans. "huh? What's wrong?" I asked. "what's it say?" she asked and I scratched the back of my head. "it's not good." I said and she just looked at me. "what's it say?" she repeated. "it's not something I want you to have on your mind." I said and she frowned. "what's the damn letter saying?!" she hissed and I sighed showing it to her.

_Mrs Tyne Kowalski,_

_it's recently come to my attention that my son Shihzuka and daughter Taya are in your care. Now I don't know what they both have told you but I have been searching for them for years. I have been hoping to find them and I'm relieved to hear you have them. Now you have a choice. Hand the two of them back to me and I will owe you everything. Don't hand them over and you will pay for it. Those children are mine and no matter what you do you will never have the closeness to them like you do to your own children. You out of all people should know that. If you ever lost Kara you'd know the feeling. She belongs to you like Shihzuka and Taya belong to me._

_Please think about this carefully. You have 48 hours to bring them to me. I hope you do brig them back. I have a wonderful surprise for the two of them when they get back home. I would hate to think I never filled my responsibility to them as their father. Thank you for bringing them up like you have but it's over between you and my kids._

Taya gasped grabbing my jacket pulling me down to her. "she can't give us back to him! She just can't!" she hissed and I made her let go of me. "I know that Taya. And she won't. She loves us to much." I said kissing her cheek. "how do I know he won't come and take us though? I mean, he'll hurt mum if she doesn't hand us over." she said and I hugged her. "let your big brother take care of this so call "father" of ours." I said getting up. "be careful." she said and I nodded grabbing my weapons. I headed out the door looking for him. I knew he'd be waiting for her.

I headed off though the streets. After a while I stopped sensing someone following me. I hid waiting and watching. "well if it isn't my favourite son." a voice said behind me. I spun around to see my dad there. "were you following me?" I asked. "ha! As if! I just came from the opposite direction." he said and I frowned. "then who was following me?" I murmured. "anyway Shihzuka. Nice to see that bitch has handed over one of the two." he said. "mum ain't givin' either of us away to the likes of you!" I snapped. He growled. "Zuka. Your mother wouldn't want me to fight with you." he said and I glared at him. "don't bring mum into this." I growled. I ran at him. He smiled grabbing me and tossed me away from him. I hit a wall and fell to the ground. He laughed walking over. He pulled out a sword cutting me. He then grabbed me doing it again. I lay on the ground holding my cut. "daddy!" I heard Jakkie yell. She raced over to me hugging me. "don't hurt my daddy!" she sobbed looking at my dad. He growled heading over to Jakkie with his sword. She whimpered. I pulled Jak against me when someone crashed on top of him. "**don't** touch his daughter." a voice hissed. He tossed the person off and they stood up. "Taya?!" we both said looking at her. "yes Taya. No one hurts my brother, me or our family." she snapped. "really?" dad hissed. "then why do we have that bitch of a mother in our captivity?" he asked and we stared at him. He laughed. "you'll be seeing us again." he snapped and disappeared. Taya ran over helping me up. "let's get you home and fixed up." she said and I nodded.

We got home and Lexie ran over hugging me. I hugged her back and Jak climbed off my back. Lexie fixed me up and we sat on the couch. Over the next month we heard nothing from anyone in the family. It worried us heaps. "what if they don't come back?" Tahatan said watching out the window. "what if uncle Zack doesn't get back. Kara will be destroyed." he added. "hey! He'll get back! I know he will!" Kara hissed and we all looked at her. "hey! I heard that!" Kara said smiling. "yay!" Taya said running over hugging her tightly. She hugged Taya back and after a minute the pulled away and sighed. The kids gathered in a huddle and I just watched them. "so what are we gonna do?" Taya whispered to them. "I don't know. I guess we could try and track them?" Kara whispered holding Caiden. "when do we leave?" Nix asked softly. "tonight. At midnight. No one will be up then." Rox said and they all nodded and then just started talking to each other. I looked over at Lexie and Andrea who looked at me. We heard every word they said so we figured we'd stop them tonight.

**Tahatan's P.O.V.**

We got up and grabbed our weapons. I looked up at Taya. "are you sure we're gonna find them?" I asked. "I'm sure we will buddy." she said and I nodded. We were going to take Abs, Kev, Tia, and Caiden with us just so we had them. We headed down the stairs quietly and towards the door. "and where are you lot going?" we heard a voice say. Nix turned on a light over the door and Shihzuka was standing there. Lexie and Andrea were with him. "don't bother answering. I heard every word you guys said." he added. "but we have to go!" Kara said. "no you aren't going." Andrea said firmly. "but we need to!" Nix said. "it's to dangerous." Lexie said. "we want to go!" Taya said. "no!" Shihzuka growled. "but Shihzuka!" Taya said looking at him. "we can do this! I know we can!" she said. "no one leaves this house till they get back! You can't do it!" he snapped and the others went silent. "don't tell me what I can and can't do." I murmured crossing my arms. They all looked at me. "my daddy's out there! With my uncle and aunt who are trying to find my mummy!" I snapped. "and no one's gonna stop me from seeing them again!" Shihzuka looked at the other two and then back at me. "daddy stopped me when I was younger and said I couldn't go after her father but I'm older now. I've spent a lot of time with daddy training with him. So no one is gonna stop me now!" I pushed past the others and ran out of the house. I wasn't gonna let anyone stop me from seeing my parents again.

I got to the top of a roof and ran off across them. I headed out of the city. I looked around as I ran searching for them. I got to a small city just out of Chuggington and looked around. The place was pretty much deserted. But since it was almost midnight, that wasn't surprising. I looked at the clock as it struck midnight. I then turned around to see the streets crawling with people and armored trucks. Helicopters were flying through the air with spotlights. "must be looking for trespassers." I murmured and then gasped. "like me!" I dived off the roof into the shadows. The lights from the helicopters passed over where I was hiding. I held my breath hiding in the shadows more. It passed over where I was. I sighed softly creeping along when I saw some men in black uniforms and huge rifles walking down the streets. I ran off in the shadows getting closer to them. I looked closer to see them holding auntie Calley. She was tied up and struggling to get free. "let me go!" she hissed. A guy put a gun to her head. "say another word and you will die." he hissed and she gulped. "now you will be here to witness you're family's death." he said and she growled. They pushed her into a room and I ducked in keeping hidden and unnoticed. I looked up to see dad strapped up. He had blood running down him from a fight. I gasped grabbing my swords. "any last words?" one man asked dad. "don't hurt my family." he whispered weakly. The guy laughed darkly and auntie Calley struggled to get out to help dad. "how about don't fucking touch them!" I hissed. They all looked around loading their guns.

The man that I assumed to be in charge of dad's death frowned. "who's there?" he hissed looking around. "a new killer. You've never met me before." I murmured. I snuck up behind some of the men and stabbed them. They fell down and I cut auntie Calley free. She turned around but I had already gone into hiding. She got over to dad and cut him free. "who was that?" he asked and auntie Cal shrugged. "I don't know. They're familiar sounding though but there's just to much noise around to hear properly. "find that killer and kill him!" the head guy snapped. "I don't think so!" I yelled. I jumped out holding my swords in front of me. "Tahatan?!" I heard dad gasp. I grabbed the guy pushing him to the ground. "you hurt my family!" I growled. I slashed his chest cutting it open. More men ran at me. I closed my eyes. A pale blue light shone around me. My eyes snapped open and I looked at the men. I ran at them. I slashed at them one by one killing them off. I grabbed one of them stabbing them. More men ran in. I ran at them. I let the glow get bigger. I punched the guy letting the power do most of the work. I grabbed another and slammed him into a wall. I cut into a few other guys badly. Blood ran across the floor and on my swords. I had never done this before or seen this much blood before. I felt a little sickened by it but I shook it off and kept going thinking about the family. I ran at the last guy and ran my sword right through his chest. He fell to the ground going limp.

I then turned to the leader. I grabbed him pushing him against the wall. "no one hurts my family and gets away with it!" I snapped. I slashed him again but I went in deeper this time. He went limp and I dropped him. I turned facing dad. "daddy!" I said running over to him grabbing him. He held me close against him. "that's my little killer." he whispered nuzzling me gently. "where's uncle Zack and mummy?" I asked. "we found uncle Zack." I heard Taya's voice come. I turned around to see them walk in with him. He ran over hugging auntie Calley. "he was killing them trying to find dad and auntie Cal." she said. "but it looks like you already beat me to it." uncle Zack said and I smiled. "what about mummy?" I asked and they all went quiet. "you haven't got her yet have you?" I asked sadly and dad held me tighter. "we'll get her back. I promise." he said softly. "let's just get home and sort it from there." Shihzuka said walking over. Dad nodded and we all headed back towards the house. I knew I'd get mum back. I wasn't gonna lose her. Not ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Tahatan's P.O.V.**

We arrived home and auntie Cal fixed dad up quickly. I looked at Shihzuka. "I thought you said we weren't goin'?" I said and he shrugged. "Taya convinced us to go with you." he said and I sighed. "I know you were just trying to protect us. Sorry I got upset with you." I said hugging him. He smiled hugging me back. "hey it's alright. You got them back." he said and I nodded. "hey buddy. Come give daddy a hug." dad called from the lounge. I smiled racing in and over to him. I dived on his lap snuggling up against him. He purred stroking my hair. "you did a great job in there kiddo." he said. "thanks daddy. I learned from the best." I said and he smiled. "so how we gonna find mum?" Kara asked looking at him. "I don't know. We can't get anywhere near the place where they have her." he said. "that's not gonna stop me!" uncle snapped slamming his axe on the table. Dad looked up at him. "I'm getting my baby back!" he hissed and dad nodded slowly. "I know you are. But how?" dad murmured. Auntie Cal came back in after sending word out that she was missing to try and help get her back.

We had been at home for a week and nothing had come up on mum. Uncle Zack figured maybe looking for a person was wrong. Maybe he should look for a dragon. Rag helped him but didn't get it. They walked into the house one afternoon and I watched from behind the curtains where I liked to hide. "I want to find my daughter!" uncle Zack snapped. "it's not your daughter we're looking for! You said we were looking for a dragon!" Rag said. "exactly!" he said. "so we are. Not your daughter!" Rag said. "no! We're looking for my daughter!" he growled. "but you just said dragon!" Rag said and uncle Zack stormed off. "Kara!" he yelled. She ran down the stairs. "yes uncle Zack?" she asked. He pulled her against him nuzzling her. "I need some time with my princess. I'm getting worked up over all this." he said and she smiled. "good. I've missed you." she said hugging him. Auntie Cal walked over to Rag. "Rag. He is looking for his daughter and a dragon." she said and he looked at her. "can you please explain this. I don't understand any of this." he said. "Tyne was kidnapped but she is a dragon. So your looking for his daughter and a dragon. There's no guarantee that she's going to be human when you find her." she said and he nodded. "right. Okay, at least I know what we're looking for." he said and she smiled. She walked over to the lounge where uncle Zack was lying on the couch with Kara on top of him. He was stroking her hair and she was telling him what had happened while they had been gone. Auntie Cal smiled sitting down watching them. She took Zack's hand gently and he sighed holding it tightly. I kept hidden when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and dad was smiling at me. "you alright buddy?" he asked and I walked over hugging him. "just watching life." I said and he nodded picking me up. He walked into the kitchen and pulled somethings out of the fridge. "hungry buddy?" he asked and I smiled. "always." I said and he laughed. He made me a sandwich and we went into the lounge. Taya then walked in holding a letter. "daddy." she whispered looking at him. "what's up baby?" he asked and she handed him the letter. "what's it say?" uncle Zack asked sitting up. All the kids ran in and sat down waiting and dad began.

_Mr Fletch Kowalski and family,_

_We have noticed you are looking for Tyne. Well truth be told, you aren't going to find her. She's got no clue who you are and we need her dragon powers for ourselves. Somethings never change but somethings do. Family changes all the time. Tyne doesn't belong in a family. She's no good for anyone. She causes damage to her family. I mean look what happens?! She goes away and leaves her children to fend for themselves! Now I ask you, is that anyway to treat children? The answer is no. I mean you don't do any better. You all left your kids for a month. And you have a baby in that family and young children. You should be careful with them. Word has it that there is a killer out there. A child killer to be exact. And on top of that Shihzuka and Taya are to go back to their father. Andrea would be of use to anyone in the world. Tahatan, well, he'd be of use to us. Abby and Kevin aren't important to us but there are people out there who would love to get them. Roxanne is listed as a killer in the business that Rag works in so she's wanted. Nicole is of no use to us but the same applies for her as it does with Abby and Kevin. Tianna, well, she may not even make it through life. She was born early. Jakkie and Jay are to be used by the child killer assuming no one else wants them. Caiden is of use to us. Oh and Kara. Your precious little Kara. We could make a deal with you about her. You could have a lifetime of peace without us if you handed her over to us. I mean, she is as important to us as Tyne is to us. So, hand her over and your family won't see me or anyone else that works with me. And that pathetic "father" of Tyne's, he isn't gonna stop me from this or from getting Kara. I will eventually have her in my hands._

_DRACO CAMERON LUCIUS ANNUNZIATA_

_ GOD OF THE WORLD_

We looked at each other and uncle Zack tightened his hold on Kara. "no one's taking her away from me!" he snapped. "I know Zack. He's not going to get Kara. No one is going to get the kids." dad said and I held him tightly. Auntie Calley looked at Lexie who sat next to her. "what are we going to do?" auntie Calley asked and dad shrugged. Taya tugged on dad jacket. "daddy." she said and he looked at her. She handed him another letter and he sighed. "I don't think I can take another letter." he murmured. Uncle Zack took it opening it up. "Tyne wrote it." he said and dad looked at him. "where did you find it?" uncle Zack asked. "it was on the table. I saw it when you guys all left." Taya said. "what's it say?" dad asked and uncle Zack read it out.

_My dear family. Before I completely forget who you are, I wanted you to know this because I fear I won't be able to tell you in person before I lose my whole memory. I'm sorry that this has all happened to you all. I wish I could stop the pain I'm causing you but I can't and it just keeps making it worse for you all. I'm sorry about all of this. Anyway, onto the things I wanted to say to you all._

_Shihzuka and Lexie. I love you both dearly. I always have and always will even if I don't remember you. I wish you two all the best in life and what if will offer you. Take care of Jakkie and Jay. I know you will be alright in the time ahead. You two will make it no matter what life throws at you. I mean, you're in the family. We don't stand for shit. I'll love you both forever. I promise you that._

_Taya. My sweet little baby. The one I got off the ship all those years ago. I will miss you dreadfully. I love you my little baby. Life has a lot to offer for you in your life ahead just so long as you let it guide you through life. But remember, life can guide you, but you control it. Don't let it take you somewhere you shouldn't. Believe me, I did and look where I've ended up. Please take care in life sweetie. Love you baby girl._

_Roxanne. Listen to me sweetie. Find Zane and kick his ass. I know you loved him. Zabryna told me so. But he doesn't deserve a girl like you. Kick his ass and stay close to Kyle. He's the one you need. He cares for you. I mean you said he was with you when you were with Zack before they adopted you. I hope you and Kyle work out. I would love to see you together. I love you Rox. I know I haven't been there like an aunt should be but I still love you._

_Nicole. The little girl that has grown up so fast. Time sure flies when you think about it. It seems like only yesterday you were a baby and now look at you! Take care of yourself. And I know you're younger but, take care of Rox and Jerry as well. And you better help with Tia too. Please be careful in life._

_Jeremy. Well, where do I start. How about you take care in life too. You are growing up fast and I am sure you're gonna be like Zack when you're older. He's the best dad you could have. Trust me I'd know. I love you kiddo and I'm sorry you won't see me again._

_Andrea. Well, you know all about this. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like a mother should. I'm sorry. I really am. Please take care in life. I don't want you to be hurt in life. Please take care of your sister as well. She's gonna need all the support she can get. Take care of the rest of the family too. I love you sweetie._

_Kara. My darling girl. I'm so sorry all this has happened. I wish I could be there to help you through life but you're gonna have to settle for Andrea. Fletch will help you and you have your wonderful uncle as well. And I'm sure Brewster will help you too. He's going to be good to you. Please take care of yourself and Caiden. I wish you all the best in your training. You'll make it into chuggineering. I know you will. And Taya's gonna help you too. She loves you._

_Tahatan. My little hawk huh? Always watching every move we make. Caring for his siblings and family. I love you. I really do and I always will. Fletch and you are incredibly close to each other and I know that you'll turn out like him when you're older. God help the world we could have to Fletch's on our hands soon. No only joking. I don't care if you turn out like him. You're you and I'd love to see you like him. I love my my little man._

_Abby and Kevin. Sorry you two didn't see much of me. When you're a bit older, ask you're siblings about me. They'll tell you what they know and remember. But they won't tell you that I was a failure as a mother. They would never admit that to anyone. They don't think I am but I know I was. I'm sorry kiddos. I love you both anyway._

_Zack and Calley. I love you both heaps! I'm sorry I've done this dad but I can't let harm come to you anymore. I really am sorry. So much so that I could never make it up in my entire life. I wish you both all the best in life and I hope Tianna makes it through life. Calley, please take care of dad. If anything really bad happens, I'm scared he'll go back into the blood lust and you guys don't need that. Please take care both of you. And thanks for everything you've done to make me the girl I was dad. It'll be in my heart always._

_Fletcher. I love you so much despite how much I don't show it sometimes. You mean the world to me and if I ever lost you, my world would fall apart. I should show you how much I love you more than I do but I don't. Never forget how much you mean to me. I'm sorry this is late. I really should've been better to you. I love you baby. I always will. I'll miss my time with you and all our fights but Zack won't. Not at first anyway. Take care of the kids. I really love you baby._

_TYNE COREENA KOWALSKI_

_ GODDESS OF THE DRAGONS_

We all looked at each other and Kara and Taya burst into tears. Uncle Zack held Kara tightly and dad held Taya. "that does it!" I snapped getting up. "buddy. Where are you going?" dad asked and the others all looked at me. "this has to stop! She's my mummy! I need her and I'm not growing up without her! Besides, Taya and Kara need her. Everyone here needs her. She's important. It's like saying grow up with out uncle Zack. Or telling Draco to take over the world without violence. It doesn't work. Sometimes you need a certain thing or person to make everything complete, and right now that's mummy." I said grabbing my sword. "so I'm gonna find her." I said and walked off and auntie Calley grabbed me. "no." she said and dad sighed. "not without me." she said smiling and I giggled. Dad and uncle Zack stared at us as we walked out of the house. "they'll follow when they're ready." auntie Calley said and I nodded. We took off to find mum. I knew we had to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Calley's P.O.V.**

We headed away from the house when I heard something coming up behind us. We stopped and turned around to see the others pull up. "get in the car. We'll take you there." Fletch said and I smiled. We got in and we raced off down the streets. "so how many of the family are here?" I asked looking at Fletch. "well in this car there's me, you, Tahatan, Taya, Kara and the twins. Zack's behind us with all ya kids, Shihzuka's behind him with Lexie and their kids, and then there's Andrea with Brew, Wil, Koko, and Cormac." he said and I stared at him. "so it goes from two of the family to the whole family plus extras!" I said and he nodded. "gotta protect ya." he said and I smiled. "daddy." Tahatan said softly. "yes buddy?" he asked. "we will get mummy back right?" he asked and Fletch looked at me. "well that all depends on how hard Draco hits us." he said and Tahatan nodded. Fletch looked at me worried. "we'll make it." I said softly and he sighed. "hey kiddo! Are you feelin' alright?" Zack's voice came over a radio. Fletch grabbed it. "huh? What'd ya mean?" he asked. "you alright? You're keep droppin' speed." Zack said. "sorry. Tyne's gettin' the better of my mind right now." he said and Zack sighed. "kiddo concentrate. We need ya on the job." he said. "I know Zack." Fletch murmured. "now how's Calley?" he asked. "she's fine." Fletch said. "good. What about my princess?" he asked. "freaked out." he said and I looked at her to see her holding a knife with blood on it. "Kara! Don't cut yourself!" I said and she burst into tears. Taya hugged her gently. "Fletch. Stop right there." Zack hissed over the radio. Fletch slammed on the brakes. The others stopped after him. Zack got out with Nicole and walked over to the car. He opened up the door where Kara was. He took the belt off and pulled her into his arms. "I'm keeping her with me." Zack said as Nicole got in the car. Fletch nodded and Zack shut the door and went to his car putting Kara in next to him. He got in and we headed off again.

We stopped after a while and saw a bunch of men nearby. We got out telling the kids to stay put. "who do you think they are?" I asked. "I don't know but I think Kara knows them." Zack said and we looked at him. "well, when we first saw them, she closed her eyes holding herself whispering something in Italian." he said and we looked at Lexie. She nodded. "we know them. A little to well." she murmured and we got worried. "where's Kara goin'? Fletch asked and we turned around to see Kara walking towards them.

**When the days are cold****  
****And the cards all fold****  
****And the saints we see****  
****Are all made of gold**

a black glow came around Kara and Lexie growled. "what's goin' on?" Fletch asked looking at Lexie. "Kara's gonna try and kill them. They hurt her and Tyne real bad a long time back." she whispered

**When your dreams all fail****  
****And the ones we hail****  
****Are the worst of all****  
****And the blood's run stale**

she came up behind them and drew her swords. She stabbed one of them in the back. He fell down and the others turned facing her. They growled drawing their swords

**I wanna hide the truth****  
****I wanna shelter you****  
****But with the beast inside****  
****There's nowhere we can hide**

she glared at them. Her eyes went a dangerous shade of green. They ran at her. "you can't do this anymore!" she snapped grabbing one of them. She cut him open and he howled

**No matter what we breed****  
****We still are made of greed****  
****This is my kingdom come****  
****This is my kingdom come**

they smiled. "hey Kara. You can't win against us. You know what happened last time. You almost died." he said and Kara frowned. "that makes no difference. I've been training. And I'm sick of you hurting my mum and I!" she hissed walking towards them

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

"besides, I've got the dark powers backing me up now." she said smirking. They looked at each other and she ran at them again. Taya looked out the window. "you can't leave her to deal with them herself!" she called out looking at us

**At the curtain's call****  
****It's the last of all****  
****When the lights fade out****  
****All the sinners crawl**

"you have to go help her. Please!" Taya begged. "before she gets..." she said when we heard a scream. We turned around to see Kara on the ground bleeding. "Kara!" Zack and Brewster both yelled. Zack growled pulling his axe off his belt before he disappeared

**So they dug your grave****  
****And the masquerade****  
****Will come calling out****  
****At the mess you made**

we looked around and then saw a black figure drop on top of the guy that had hurt Kara. "uncle Zack." Kara whimpered. "hold on baby." he murmured. "let me deal with this bastard." he raised his axe before bringing it down on the guy's neck

**Don't wanna let you down****  
****But I am hell bound****  
****Though this is all for you****  
****Don't wanna hide the truth**

the guy howled and Zack smiled. "let me teach you guys what happens when you mess with my princess." he growled. He dropped his axe onto the guys back and pulled it down. The guy went limp. Zack turned to the others and smiled darkly. "who's next hm?"

**No matter what we breed****  
****We still are made of greed****  
****This is my kingdom come****  
****This is my kingdom come**

he ran at the others. He swung his axe hitting one of the guys in the back. Kara managed to get up. She watched Zack closely. Zack turned around only to have four lunge at him knocking him down. They cut him badly and Kara gasped. "no one does that to him and get's away with it!" she hissed running at them

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

she lunged at one of them stabbing them in the back. She sent her powers into her swords. She slashed them sending a black beam at the men. It hit them killing them instantly. A figure came out of nowhere landing next to Kara. The sent out a pale blue blast hitting some more of them

**They say it's what you make****  
****I say it's up to fate****  
****It's woven in my soul****  
****I need to let you go**

Fletch gasped. "Tahatan's gonna kill himself." he murmured. "no. he's protecting his sister." I said and he sighed. Tahatan looked at Kara and smiled. "don't worry sis. I'm here to help ya." he said and she smiled. Kara put her hands together creating a black orb. She shot it and Tahatan did the same. The two combined and blew up in a huge explosion

**Your eyes, they shine so bright****  
****I wanna save that light****  
****I can't escape this now****  
****Unless you show me how**

they kept that up till there wasn't any of them left. Kara ran over to Zack healing him. He smiled holding her close. A guy came up behind her loading his gun. Tahatan jumped on him knocking him down and stabbed him in the chest and he went limp

**When you feel my heat****  
****Look into my eyes****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****Don't get too close****  
****It's dark inside****  
****It's where my demons hide****  
****It's where my demons hide**

Zack walked over with Tahatan on his back and holding Kara against him. Fletch took Tahatan and sighed. "you scared me buddy. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you." he said and Tahatan nodded hugging him tightly. "let's call it a day and get into a motel." Zack said stroking Kara's hair gently. I walked over. "Kara are you alright?" I asked and she shook her head. I looked at her worried and she held Zack tighter. "bad memories?" I asked and she whimpered nodding. Rox came over. "I'll go with uncle Fletch. You and dad go with Kara." she said and I nodded. We got in the cars again. I got in and held Kara close to me. Zack followed Fletch to a motel. We got some rooms and went in. Zack sat on the bed holding Kara against him. I wondered what had come back into Kara's mind that scared her so much. One way or another I would find out. I had to for her sake.

**'Demons' belongs to Imagine Dragons!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Kara's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see the sun coming in through the window of the motel room. I rolled over to see uncle Zack still holding me against him. I smiled holding him tightly. "it's alright baby. I've got ya." he whispered and I smiled. "where's auntie Calley? I thought you'd be with her last night?" I said confused. "we decided that she'd sleep with the kids to watch them and I'd keep you since you need me." he said and I smiled. "she didn't mind?" I asked. "mind? Are you kiddin'?! She practically ordered me to stay there. She had to stay up a lot though with Tia." he murmured and I giggled. I then felt someone kiss my cheek and I looked up to see auntie Calley over me. I smiled hugging her. "thanks for letting him stay with me." I whispered. "oh sweetie it's not a problem. But I want to talk later with you about what's worrying you. Is that okay?" she asked and I nodded slowly. She got up getting some breakfast for us. I leaned on uncle Zack and he held me tighter. "it's alright baby." he said softly. We all ate breakfast and the others came in and they started to get the plan organized for what would happen next.

They had been talking for about an hour when I looked outside to see a figure in a black robe running across the roof. They glanced over in our direction and I smiled. "mum!" I said running over to the others. "mum! Mum's outside on the roof! I just saw her!" I said and dad and uncle Zack ran out of the room. She disappeared and they ran off after her. Taya and I followed closely behind. Dad and uncle Zack sped up and got on top of a building. Uncle Zack jumped down pinning mum down and dad jumped down. Mum struggled. "let go of me!" she hissed. "sorry baby." dad murmured and tied her up. Uncle Zack carried her all the way back to the motel and we got there just before them. They sat mum down and she looked at them. "what is the meaning of this?" she growled. "baby. We're your family." uncle Zack said softly and she just looked at him. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a necklace. "remember this?" he asked placing it in her hands and she looked at it. "you gave that to me when you were younger." he said and she looked at him. "dad?" she murmured. Uncle Zack cut her free and she grabbed him crying. He smiled keeping her close. "it's alright baby. Daddy's got ya." he whispered and she snuggled up against him. "how can she remember you?" Taya asked. "just something to remind her of when she was younger. Figured start off when she was little and work up to the present." he said nuzzling her and Taya nodded. I held dad and looked up at him. "what do you suppose she was running from?" I asked. "all I can put it down to is her uncle." he said and I grabbed him tightly. He stroked my hair gently. "it's alright baby." he murmured holding me close against him and I sighed softly.

I eventually pulled away from dad and went over to the others. They were sitting on the bed where I had slept the night before. Rox had Tia on her lap and Nix next to her. Tahatan and Jerry were chattering away to each other. Abby and Kevin where watching Caiden sleep. Taya looked at me and smiled putting her hand out. I took it and she pulled me over to the bed next to her. She hugged me tightly. "it's alright Kara. Whatever's going on up there in you head will soon stop. Everything does." she said softly and I nodded hugging her back. I sighed leaning on her. The front door suddenly opened and Brewster, Cormac, Wil, and Koko came in. "hey you four." Rox said looking up at them. "hey kids." Cormac murmured walking over. "do you know what?" Wilson whispered looking at Rox. "no. what?" she asked. "we just saw Draco, some men of his and some other guy and they were loaded with guns. We then heard Draco saying that he's coming after Kara next." he said and I held Taya tightly. Brewster noticed I was there and tapped Wilson. "not now Brew." he said and looked back at Rox. "so we followed him a bit further and we saw a warehouse they must be using for now. Anyway, inside are machines, guns, explosives, everything." he murmured and Brewster tapped him. "hang on!" Wil said looking at him. "anyway, we then overheard him saying that they're planning on kidnapping her and then they're gonna hurt her real bad. Draco said he had somethings that were gonna put an end to her." he said. I pulled away from Taya and ran over to uncle Zack. I told him briefly what Wilson has said and they all came over and looked at them. "WILSON!" Brewster, Koko, and Cormac shouted and he turned around. "what?!" he said frustrated. They pointed over to where the adults were and I buried my face in uncles Zack's jacket. "oops." Wilson murmured. Dad walked over to them. "you were out, saw Draco, heard most of his plans, came back, didn't tell us, and said all that with Kara sitting there?!" he growled. "I didn't realize she was right there!" Wilson said crossing his arms. "I tried to tell you before you got to far!" Brewster said. "why didn't you just say, "you realize Kara's there." or something?!" Wilson said looking at him. "you wouldn't have listened!" Koko said frowning. "you were to busy telling Rox!" Wilson rolled his eyes. "yeah right." he murmured. "no you were. We wouldn't even have said all that you would've shushed us!" Cormac murmured. "well why didn't one of you at least attempt it?!" dad hissed.

This went on for a while. "shut up!" Taya yelled after a minute and they all stopped and looked at her. "you're upsetting Kara!" I was holding onto uncle Zack still and he had covered my ears. Dad came over pulling me away from uncle Zack to him. He hugged me tightly and I snuggled into him. "I'm sorry baby." he whispered and I nodded. "we need to calm down." he murmured. The other four sat down silently. "I'm sorry you heard all that Kara." Wilson said. "it's alright. I would've found out sooner or later." I said and he smiled slightly. "and we're sorry for yelling." Cormac said. "and so you should be. You three Chuggineers should know better than to yell when my princess is around." uncle Zack murmured leaning on the wall. "sorry Zack." Brewster said and uncle Zack smiled. "it's alright kiddo. Just don't do it again." he said and they nodded. It went silent for a minute before there was a knock at the door. Auntie Calley opened the door and then slammed it shut running back into us. "what's wrong?" dad asked. "Draco and Derek are out there." she murmured. The door suddenly burst open. They got us all together and the other four were to get us out so we got out through one of the windows and ran off down the street. Uncle Zack, auntie Calley, dad, Shihzuka, Lexie, and Andrea stayed behind to fight Draco. We had mum with us as well to keep her away from Draco. We hid out of the city waiting.

An hour passed and the others turned up. They were badly hurt and bleeding. "well?" Rox asked looking at them. Uncle Zack was deadly silent as he sharpened his axe. "they're still alive but they're gone. And Tyne's memory isn't coming back." dad murmured. "what do you mean?" Taya asked. "Draco set Tyne's memory to remember a tiny bit of her past and then let her go. He then tracked her down to us. He's using her to find us. She's still not our Tyne." dad said. "she'll always be Tyne!" uncle Zack yelled and we looked at him. "she's my daughter for god's sake! I know who she is! I don't care what her bastard of an uncle says. She's **my** daughter! Forever!" they just looked at him and I backed up silently before running down the street. I couldn't take any more of the family getting upset and having us all pulled apart.

I sighed sitting down after a while leaning against a wall. I closed my eyes holding myself. I then felt someone next to me and I opened my eyes to see dad standing over me. He picked me up gently and I held onto him tightly. "It's alright baby." he whispered. He walked off towards a motel and the others were there. The kids were playing around and the adults were talking. Uncle Zack looked at dad. "she alright?" he asked and dad shrugged walking inside. He sat on the bed holding me close to him. He started to sing softly stroking my hair.

**There's two things I know for sure:  
She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes  
and I thank god for all of the joy in my life  
Oh, but most of all**

I smiled looking up at him and he nuzzled me gently. I purred softly holding him tightly. I had never had much time with him alone until now

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair;  
"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning And butterfly kisses at night.**

Taya walked in a sat on the bed next to us. She took my hand gently squeezing it gently. Dad smiled pulling her close and Taya smiled softly

**Sweet 16 today  
She's looking like her mama a little more everyday  
One part woman, the other part girl.  
To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls  
Trying her wings out in a great big world.  
But I remember...**

he sat up more pulling me closer. I knew he was worried about me cause I could tell and Taya was the same. I didn't understand why they would be but they were

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;  
sticking little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you, Daddy,  
But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."  
Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right  
to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night.**

I looked up at dad. Mum had started watching us all closely. Uncle Zack came up behind her hugging her gently watching us

**All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by.  
Precious butterfly.  
Spread your wings and fly.**

I held onto dad tightly. I didn't want to go anywhere and he held me tightly. He rubbed my back gently and I sighed softly

**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride-room just staring at her.  
She asked me what I'm thinking and I said  
"I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
She leaned over**

I closed my eyes slowly leaning into him more. I had forgotten what it was like to have a father that loved me and he brought that all back

**Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry"  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right.  
To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses**

I smiled to myself holding him close to me. I felt Taya hug me and dad both tightly and I sighed gently

**I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is.  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses...**

he nuzzled me gently and I purred softly. "daddy." I whispered. "what is it baby?" he asked. "don't let go of me." he smiled. "I'm wasn't going to." he said and I smiled. Mum sat down watching me closely and uncle Zack sat down behind her. "why don't you want him to let go?" uncle Zack asked. "I forgot what it was like to have a father who loved me. And he's bringing that feeling back." I murmured and dad looked at me. "have you been feeling I don't love you?" he asked and I sighed. "I feel like nobody does. You're all away so much and I've just been feeling worse." I murmured. "I know what you feel like." mum whispered. Dad held me tighter kissing the top of my head. Mum leaned on uncle Zack and he held her tightly. "what about the rest of you kids?" dad asked softly. "we've been fine. But that would explain Kara being a bit off recently." Rox said walking in and dad sighed holding me tight against him. "I'm sorry baby." he whispered. "it's alright." I said softly. "no it's not. And I'm gonna change this all." he said and I smiled kissing his cheek and he purred. I trusted he would. He was my dad but I just hoped nothing would go wrong.

"**Butterfly Kisses" belongs to Bob Carlisle**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fletch's P.O.V.**

I was up early one morning a headed down the road a bit. I had a friend living near the motel and he had said he'd help me with my training for a while. I walked up to the house and there was loud music coming from inside. I opened the door and walked in to see some massive party going on. I shook my head and made my way through them till I got over to him. "Mick!" I called looking at him and he turned around and smiled. "Fletch! Long time no see huh?" he said hugging me. "hey dude. You said you'd help me train. Not have a party going when I arrived." I said and he scratched his head. "ah this party's been goin' for two nights. We just kept it up. No one wants it to stop. You know me dude. I'm into the parties." he said and I sighed crossing my arms. "alright alright! We'll train. God tad touchy are we?" he murmured. "look my girl is in danger and I'm not putting up with this shit any longer." I said and he nodded taking me down to the basement. "alright. Let's get this started." he said and I nodded. We started fighting against each other while I told him everything that had happened since we last saw each other.

We trained for an hour when we heard everything go quiet and we looked at each other. "maybe they all passed out." Mick said and I shrugged. We headed up and they were all staring at the door. I looked at Mick who walked over. "whoa. Don't get people your age here." he said and I walked over and Taya was standing there. "this is where you spend ya spare time?" she asked looking at me. "no I came here to train. Honestly I did." I said and she shrugged. Some guys walked over to her. "hey, you busy later?" one asked and I growled. Taya sighed. "come closer and I'll show you something." she said smiling. I watched her closely and the guy came closer. "see this hand?" she said holding up one hand. "it's really good at one job." she said. "what's that?" he asked. She smirked and punched him in the face. "stay away from me you bitch!" she hissed and I smiled hugging her. "that's my girl hey." I said and she purred hugging me. I looked outside to see Kara staring at the house. "you brought Kara?!" I said looking at her. "she wanted to follow. I didn't think there'd be that many people though." she said and I walked out picking Kara up. She held onto me and I took her inside and down to the basement with Taya. We started training again and talking when I then heard something upstairs crash. We ran up and there were a few guys on the ground and a bookshelf had fallen over on top of them. We gasped looking at the mess. "whoa. Good looking girl." Mick said smiling and I turned around to see him looking at Tyne. I growled. "who tried to touch her?!" I yelled glaring at them. A few of them raised their hands. "well keep ya dirty hands off my girl!" I snapped walking over to her. I got her down to the basement and slammed the door shut. She hugged me and I was a bit shocked. "what's this for?" I asked. "for telling those guys off." she said looking at me. I smiled nodding and hugged her back.

I sat down and I could hear the party start up again. I looked at Tyne who was talking to Taya and Kara who were trying to convince her that she was related to us but wasn't getting very far. I sighed softly as Mick and I continued my training. I stopped after a while pulling my jacket off. "we're gonna head home." Taya said and I nodded. "be careful." I warned and she nodded and they left. I sat down and Mick walked over. "hey dude what's eatin' at ya?" he asked gently and I sighed. "I just want Tyne back how she was. I can't believe that she's forgotten everythin'." I murmured. I pulled my shirt off tossing it aside and pointed to the wolf tattoo Tahatan wanted me to get. "I got that cause it was Tyne's favourite animal and Tahatan wanted me to get it. I pointed to another that had 'Tyne, forever in my heart' written on it. "and I didn't get that for nothin' either!" I sighed. "she my entire world and I can't lose her." Mick held my shoulder gently. "Fletcher." he said softly. "from what I hear about her from you, she doesn't sound like one that will never come back to normal. She's your girl. Sent the rules and stick to them." he said and I smiled. "you try tell Tyne to follow rules. She breaks all the rules unless they're her rules." I said. He laughed softly. "I see. One of those girls." he said and I nodded. "look dude. Just try it. She's your girl. Set her limits and make her obey them. And if she don't, do whatever you do to make her do what you want." he said and I smiled. "I'll see." I murmured and he nodded.

We headed upstairs and I looked around. "oh Fletch. This is Elise. She's the one who keeps this party going." Mick said as a girl came over. I smiled. "I'm Fletcher." I said and she nodded. "fancy stickin' around for a while?" she asked softly. "we could have a lot of fun." I shook my head. "look I'd love to but I can't. We have something at the motel we need to do." I said. "oh c'mon." she said pulling my hand. I looked at Mick and he shrugged and walked off. "so you and Mick know each other well?" she asked sitting me on the couch. "ah yeah. Since we were younger." I said and she smiled. "I thought so. You both seemed like you knew each other well." she said watching the others party. I held my head looking out the window. This wasn't where I wanted to be right now. I sighed softly and Elise leaned over kissing my cheek. "it's alright." she said running her hands through my hair. "you'll be fine." she said softly. She leaned over kissing my cheek and I got up. "I've gotta go." I murmured and I left Mick's house.

I got back to the motel to see Tyne on the roof with her eyes closed. Zack was watching her and looked at me confused. "what's she doin'?" I asked. "haven't a clue." he murmured crossing his arms. Tyne looked at us before she flung herself off the roof and we gasped. She came inches off the ground before she phased and flew into the sky. I leaned on the wall and Zack frowned. "Tyne! You almost gave Fletch a heart attack!" he yelled and Tyne spun around and flew down. She phased back dropping to the ground and ran over hugging me. "sorry!" she said snuggling up against me. I smiled holding her tightly. I nuzzled her gently and she leaned into me. Zack smiled going inside. I looked up to see the kids playing around and I smiled to myself watching them closely. I sighed softly when my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Mick. "hey dude. What's up?" I asked. "dude you gotta get round here. There's somethin' ya gonna wanna see." he said. I heard yelling in the background. "is there a fight goin' on?" I asked. "yeah. And it's gettin' big. I suggest you get over here real fast." he said and hung up. I frowned and pulled away from Tyne. "stay here babe." I said and she nodded. I ran off to the house.

I got to the house and walked in to see them all looking at someone. "dude! This is great! It's the best excitement ever!" Mick said pulling me through the crowd and I gasped seeing Kara glaring at Elise. "what's goin' on?!" I said looking at him. "she just came in her and dived on her and started yelling at her for somethin'." he said and I looked at Kara. "baby what's wrong?" I asked walking over. "she needs to keep away from you! You're married!" she snapped glaring at her and I frowned. "what?" I asked. "I saw her flirting with you when you were hear earlier!" she said and I smiled. "baby it's alright." I said. "no it's not! If mum knew who we were, she'd beat the shit out of this bitch!" she snapped and Elise gasped. "I am not a bitch. You are!" she said and I frowned. "excuse me but no one talks about my kids like that." I hissed. "what?! She is! She just comes in and starts accusing me of it!" she said crossing her arms. "hey! If she says it happened, it damn well happened!" Taya growled pushing past the crowd and walking over next to Kara. She looked at them both and then at me. I walked over behind them. "I hate to say it but they are right." I said. "bastards." she murmured. Kara punched her and she flew back and hit the ground. "you better leave my father alone! I'm not losing another one! I've been through to much! And there are way to many people here." she added and ran out crashing into Zack. He hugged her. "stay here baby." he said and walked in pulling his axe off his belt. "ya messin' with my family huh?" he asked looking at her and everyone backed up. Elise froze watching him. "I should let ya know I will kill people who do that." he said and she gulped. I walked over holding his arm gently. "hey it's alright. I think she's learned her lesson." I said and Taya went out to Kara. Zack growled glaring at her. "she better not touch ya." he growled and I nodded. He turned around and walked out behind me. "that was awesome." Mick said and I smiled. "welcome to my life." I said smiling. Zack walked over hugging Kara tightly. "let's get back Fletch." he said and I nodded. "cya round Mick!" I called and he waved as we left.

We got back and the kids we playing with each other. "argh! Get me down!" I heard Tahatan call and I looked at him. He was handing upside down and the others were giggling softly. Rox took him down and he sighed. "oh I feel dizzy!" he said smiling. He flopped on the ground laying down staring at the sky. "that's cause all the blood went to ya head!" Rox said giggling. They all burst out laughing and I smiled. "glad their happy." I said and Zack nodded. We sat down watching the clothes. Calley came up behind Zack hugging him from behind. "phone call for you babe." she said and he frowned. "who from?" he asked. "you'll never believe it but it's Draco." she said and we looked at each other worried. The kids stopped playing and looked at us. Rox held all of them close to her. When things like this happened, she got protective of them all which was a good thing I guess. I just wondered why Draco wanted to talk to Zack.

**Mick and Elsie belong to me! I don't own Chuggington only my OC's! Taya belongs to TheAngryArizonan!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Zack's P.O.V.**

I headed inside picking up the phone. "what do ya want?" I growled and he laughed. "alright. No need to get cross." he said and I rolled my eyes. Calley and Fletch came in and watched me. "look I know we don't get along but let's try and sort somethings out alright?" he said and I shook my head. "no. I don't trust you." I said. "look I have a deal to make with you. I want to see you." he said and I sighed leaning on the wall thinking. "why do you need to see me. Where do you want me? And what time?" I asked. "I need to see you about a deal. At the harbor at five am." he said. "what's the deal about?" I asked. "That's all I'm saying. But let's just say if you don't agree, your darling girl will be shot." he said. "which girl? I've got four of them in my family and four in Fletch's." I murmured. "Calley. Derek's got her in his range right this minute." he said and I growled. "don't believe me? Watch." he said. A gun fired and shot right through the window. "there. That was Derek. But he moved so he wouldn't hit Calley. Now, you gonna come?" he asked. "don't leave me much of a choice huh? It's yes or my wife get's shot." I snapped and he smiled. "that's my business." he said softly. "fine. I'll be there." I said. "good. See you then." he murmured and hung up. I sighed putting the phone up. Calley walked over. "you're an idiot! You're gonna be killed!" she said and I sighed. "it's either I go and see him or you were going to be shot by Derek." I said and she hugged me. "I don't want you to go." she whispered and I sighed hugging her back. I didn't want to go but I had no choice.

The next morning I grabbed my axe and put it on my belt. I felt someone watching me and I turned around but no one was there. I frowned and went over to the door grabbing my jacket. I sat down at the table and opened my laptop up. A call came through from Vanessa and I smiled. "hey Nessy." I said and she smiled. "hey Zack. What's up? Something bad in going on isn't it?" she asked and I nodded. "Draco wants to see me. He's got some deal to make." I said and she sighed. "I don't trust him. He's lied to ya before." she said softly and I nodded. "I know." I said and she frowned. "hey I went to the house the other day and none of you were home. Where are you all?" she asked. "we left the house and we're at a motel staying here. It was safe but now Draco knows we're here." I said and she nodded. I hope you guys are alright. I don't want anything to happen to you guys. I be so upset." she said and I smiled. "I know kiddo. I'll let you know how things go" I said and she sighed. "are you going anywhere?" she asked and I nodded. "yeah to Draco." I said. "oh! Is that today?" she asked and I nodded. "yep. At five is when he said he wanted to see me." I said and she sighed. "be safe alright? I don't want to lose you." she said and I laughed softly. "I will be Nessy. Don't worry about that." I said and she smiled. "I better let you go." she said and I sighed. "love ya kiddo. Talk later." I said and she turned it off. I got up to leave quietly. "baby." I heard Calley call and I went into our room. She sat up and I walked over to her. "what's wrong?" I asked and she grabbed me. "I don't want you to go. Something doesn't feel right." she said softly. "what do you mean doesn't feel right?" I asked. "something or someone here doesn't feel right." she said and I kissed her neck. "I'll sort it when I get back." I said softly and she nodded. I got up and headed out to my truck. I got in and headed off for the harbor. I pulled up at the harbor at 5 and walked over. I looked around for Draco but he wasn't there. I wondered if he was actually coming at all.

After fifteen minutes I figured I may as well go home. "ah, good to see you came." I heard a voice say and I turned around and Draco was walking over. "thought we were to meet at five." I said and he sighed. "sorry. Had to sort out something." he said and I eyed him. There was a certain darkness in him that wasn't normally there. He smiled at me. "I guess you've noticed something different about me." he said darkly and I frowned. "what have ya done?" I asked. "bring her over here!" he yelled. A truck reversed up behind him. Derek got out and opened the back of the truck and Kara was tied up in there. I stared at her. "what did you do to her?!" I growled. "well I hate to say this but yesterday when they went to Fletch's friends house, we kidnapped her." he said. "but...but I saw her there!" I snapped. "you know how she had already started fighting her. Then ran out. That's cause her replacement, got carried away and forgot she hates people." he said smiling. "Kara's dark powers right now are being pulled from her and given to me." he said and I pulled my axe off my belt. I spun it around before hitting him in the head with it. "what's her replacement gonna do then?!" I growled. "oh their right there." he said pointing to the side. I turned around and they were all tied up and the girl who looked like Kara was in front of them smiling. I looked at Calley and she shook her head. "you told me not to come." I murmured. "but you did. Cause you can't help yourself!" Draco said smirking. I growled spinning around. I threw my axe and it hit him in the stomach. He howled and I glared at him. I looked at the truck and saw Kara watching me. I looked at the other Kara. "kill her!" Kara yelled. "I can't. She's you!" I said and she shook her head. "no she's not! She's just got everyone! She's not me!" she said and I sighed. "save me! Please!" she begged and I closed me eyes. "he'll never make it." Draco murmured as Derek helped him up. "I'm sorry baby." I murmured. The girl walked over and tapped me. I looked at her. She smiled at me and I saw Kara all over. I held my head and she giggled. My blood lust took control of me. I grabbed my axe and slammed it into her back. She howled falling down on the ground. "uncle Zack don't do this." she murmured and I growled. I raised my axe before bringing it down on her head. There was a crack and blood ran everywhere. I cut into her back again pulling it down. I made sure there was no way she'd ever be able to come back.

I pulled my axe out and looked at the blood dripping from it. I looked at the family. The kids had their eyes closed and the others were just staring at me. I dropped to the ground looking at the blood. It felt like I just killed Kara for real. Taya managed to get out of one of the man's grip and ran to Kara cutting her free. She ran over to me and grabbed me holding me. She climbed under my arm lying her head on my lap looking at me. "hello. Anyone home? I'm still alive." she said softly. I looked at her and pulled her close against me. "I'm sorry. It just feels like I killed you." I whispered. "that's cause she's a double. She makes you feel the same way about her as with me." she whispered nuzzling me. Draco growled. "that's not the plan. You have to make this deal!" he yelled glaring at me. "oh yeah? And what would that be?!" I snapped. "hand Tyne and Kara back over and we'll all leave you alone for life." he said and I growled. "forget it! You ain't gettin' Tyne or Kara!" I snapped. I stood up keeping Kara close to me. Taya cut the others free and they came over to me. "then I have no choice but to kill every last one of you." he said and we all looked at each other. I sighed looking at the others. We all ran off and Draco growled. "follow them!" he yelled and they all ran after us. We all got away and I sighed. "I hate saying this but we all need to split up. Fletch and I need to get away. Shihzuka and Lexie need to move away. Calley needs to take Rox and get out of here. Tyne will come with us. Brewster, Wil, and Koko will look after the others kids." I said firmly and they nodded. "now go!" I yelled and they all split up. I looked at Fletch who had Tyne next to him. "you really think we'll get through this?" he asked. "I don't know. But it's worth a shot." I said and he nodded. I hated the idea of splitting up the family but we had no other option. Fletch and I ran off with Tyne and disappeared.

We hadn't got to far thought when I heard Tyne scream. We stopped and looked behind us to see Draco smiling darkly. Tyne held her head dropping to the ground. She was surrounded by a black mist that Draco had emitted to her. I growled and Fletch grabbed my arm. "dude. He's wanting you to try and get her. Let's just get outta here before he kills us!" he said and I shook my head. "no! I want my girl back!" I said and Fletch held me back. "c'mon bastard. You're an axe murderer. What are you so afraid of?" Draco hissed and I glared at him. "I'm not afraid of anything! Especially not you! But Fletch is right. We'll see you again. But I'm not getting injured now. You want me, you'll have to find me." I snapped and we ran off. I then heard Draco growl and I turned around to see Nessy on him. "you idiot! How dare you insult him like that!" she snapped. "Nessy!" I yelled and she smiled at me. "you know him?!" Draco hissed glaring at her. "course I do. I don't let anyone insult my brother like that! You have no idea what he's capable of! And to be honest, you're better off not knowing! He'd kill you no matter what!" she pressed down on his back. "he killed our parents! That shows you how much of a shit he gives!" she said smiling. I smiled to myself and Fletch chuckled. "they hurt me. So he killed them! And you hurt his family, then he'll kill you too!" she snapped. She kicked him to the wall and ran over to me. "let's go before he gets us." she said and I smiled. We ran off out of the city and disappeared. "what about Tyne?" Fletch asked after a minute. "we'll get her later on. We just need to get out of here fast. I'll make sure we get her back." I said and he nodded. I just hoped I was right and I would get her soon. I didn't want to leave her with him to long. And I wanted to do it so we could come back to Chuggington where we belonged and see the family again. Who knew when we'd see the rest of the family...if we ever saw them again.

**The end! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Coming out next: DoaLS: The Pieces of Love**


End file.
